Ink
by CyanJames2819
Summary: A teen found himself lost in Equestria, with no way back home. Will he get lost even more or will he find what he needs. Not the best summary, I know. This is my first Fanfic so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

_**Ink**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Lost and Found**

It is the twenty first century, everything's getting smaller and thinner by the year, iPods, Cellphones, Computers and every other electrical devices. But, most of the forests around the world are beginning to disappear; factories and power plants are heating up the atmosphere faster than the planet could naturally.

Those should be the last thing I should be caring about since I live in a barren, cold, treeless land, the Arctic. I live at the tip of Baffin Island, Pond Inlet. Not a very big town, just only two thousand residences. The main people that live here are Inuit, people of the Arctic. They still hunt, go out camping on the land and make traditional clothing like the Amautik, a woman's parka. But they use guns to hunt; use modern camping materials and most clothing they make are now made from fabric sent up north from the south. But even with all that, they still keep the tradition going.

Every Inuit in town aren't pure Inuit, all half Inuit's and southern blood, or the Qallunaat, which means big eyebrow and belly. Not my fault it became that way, the first whalers and Europeans had big bellies and eyebrows when Inuit's saw them. At least that's what I heard.

To everyone, they see me as the helpful, kind, smart, caring, quiet, sometimes daring person and the savior. My friends see me as the artist, game loving, somewhat weird, a leader at times, brains and a good friend. But the thing they all know about me is that I'm almost always alone. I hate it, I'm getting tired of being alone, but I'm also getting used to it, so I hate it even more. I can try and ask, but most of my friends are too busy, have other things to do, they got girlfriends and I don't want to disturb them.

So, I got myself a job, doing subs and assisting teachers in the High school and pass my time at home drawing, reading, playing my fiddle, watching movies, listening to music, writing short books and novels and so on…

Most of all, I write on my journal to keep track of my life. I have two reasons why I'm doing this, one, my memory is not that good anymore, and second, I live in fear of losing all of my memory.

Today is summer, the weather is warm, the sky is blue and the sun stays up twenty four seven, Yup, you heard me, twenty four hours a day and seven days a week for two whole months. So, people stay out to spend the summer staying awake.

I hate summer, it's too warm, and especially too bright for my eyes. I get migraine headaches if I'm in a bright room or outside without my sun glasses.

But I love winters, it's cold, dark for four and a half months and the snow, just love em.

As I walk on the sandy shore of my town, I grabbed my pocket watch and looked at the time. Having a watch is probably the only way to tell time around here now. If you don't know what the time is, you are either late for work or you're way too early for work.

I looked up hearing a sea gull above me and smiled, "Hey there" I greeted the bird and it flew off. "This place might be a pain in the summer, but it's my home" I thought to myself while walking.

I got back to my home after the walk. It was in the middle of the town, only one floor, off the ground like all other houses in the arctic to prevent the frozen ground from melting and making a sink hole. I got in, took off my shoes and started walking to my room, "Good afternoon dear" I heard my mother. "Good day" I replied without looking.

I opened my door, got in and closed it. My room was dimmed by covering my window with a thick fabric. I got to my bed and just lay down, "I need to get out of town" I said to myself.

So the next day, I grabbed my backpack, put in a first aid kit just in case, an army knife, extra clothing in case I get wet and other things you need just in case you get lost. After that, I put on my western style hat, sweat shirt, my sunglasses, my pants, grey sport socks and my climbing shoes.

I grabbed my water bottle and slid it on the side to its little pouch. Then I had a feeling of taking my journal along. So I looked for it and threw it in my backpack, "Don't know why, but what the heck" I said to myself, while putting on my backpack.

I told my mother and father I would be out for at least a day. I got on my bike and started going on my little adventure. There were three ways on going out of town in the summer, and, for the winter, any which way is the way out.

So I took the route that goes by the small airport and that leads to the water lake.

I don't know how or why, but when I passed the broken down giant Inuksuk and went downhill, everything around me morphed, twisted and a rainbow of color surrounded me.

One moment, I was in my cold, treeless dessert home, the next, I was surrounded by a lush green forest on a dirt path.

I immediately stopped, making a long drag mark on the path. I looked around and wondered if I was hallucinating. I rubbed my eyes for a couple of times, trying to figure out what in the world just happened.

"Uhh…" I looked around. I grabbed my water bottle and thought I was somewhat dehydrated. So I drank half of the bottle and waited for a moment, nothing happened. "How the hell?" I put the bottle back on my pack and adjusted my glasses, "Wait… maybe" I took them off. It was a little bright, but nothing happened, "Okay, not that" I took my glasses back on.

I scratched my head and wondered, "Hm. Maybe if I bike far enough" I said to myself. I started biking and looking around to make sure nothing would jump at me.

I went down the path for a good half an hour, and I was sure I was very lost. I started to get a little tired, so I looked ahead and saw a large boulder with an almost flat wall. I stopped in front of it, just a blank rock wall, filled with moss and vines.

I looked up the sky and it started to dim, I smiled, "Hm, near the equator I guess" I said to myself. I sighed and got off my bike.

I propped my bike against the bolder and sat down beside it. After a moment, I started thinking what my parents and friends would think that I mysteriously vanished. They would probably do fine without me after my funeral.

I stood up and started looking around. I grabbed my army knife and grabbed a few fallen branches, twigs and cut off a long strait branch and snapped a vine.

I got back to the boulder and dropped the pile on the ground. I took off my backpack and took out a match box. I grabbed it with my mouth and positioned the sticks and brushed aside dead leaves, but I grabbed a few to light up the wood. I piled the leaves inside the sticks and started to light one of the matches.

I got to lit one and gently dropped it in the pile of leaves. The dried leaves started to burn and lit up the sticks. I looked through my backpack and took out an energy bar.

After a few hours, everything and where I looked was dark. I was use to the dark back in my town but here, it is creepy as hell. I tied my knife on the long stick, just in case something dangerous comes around a corner.

I just played around with the wrapper on my hands, having nothing else to do but to wait for the morning sun to rise.

I looked up and saw the bright moon, but something about it was a little off for me, but I couldn't get my finger on it. "How in the world did I get here anyways" I asked myself and looked back down. I grabbed a stick and shifted around the wood in the fire.

During the night, I had a hard time sleeping, harder than trying to go to sleep with the twenty four hour sun. There were constant noises around me, growls, roars, chirps, squeals, and any other kind of sounds animals make. I had a restless night.

When I woke up, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a butter yellow face, big teal eyes, pink hair I guess and ears at the top of its head. I just froze there, held my breath and hoped for dear God I was just dreaming.

It blinked, and then I followed after.

"Are you okay?" it asked in a soft voice.

"Aaaah!" I yelled and started backing away, and it seemed surprised by my sudden scream. It jumped and took a few steps back. I stumbled up and got behind a tree, grabbing my hand made spear before I got up.

I held onto my weapon tightly and took my breath, "This can't be happening, this can't happening, this can't be happening" I said to myself with my eyes shut tight. I reopened them and wished I was back home.

I slowly looked to the side of the tree and saw it had four legs, long pink hair, long pink tail, butter yellow body, wings and three little butterflies on her behind that looked like it was tattooed there or something like that.

It got up on all fours, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" it said to me again in a soft tone. I looked at it, dumbfounded by its appearance and its ability to talk. Its head only reached up to my hip I guess.

"W-what are you" I asked, holding onto my spear tightly.

"Oh, um, my name is Fluttershy" she introduced herself.

"Ah… hi?" I said, still a little nervous of what to do next.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you… Um… if you don't mind me asking" she said shyly.

"James" I said, still looking at her.

"Oh, nice to meet you J-jay-mes" she tried to pronounce.

"Where in the hell am I?" I thought to myself.

"Um, ar-are you lost?" she asked, taking a step closer.

"What is this place?" I asked, still hiding behind the tree, hoping I was still on earth.

"You're in the Everfree forest" she answered.

"Ever-what?" my hopes started to melt away.

"Everfree, near Ponyville in Equestria" she said to me.

I took off my hat, dropped my spear and forced my forehead on the tree, and in an instant, my world went dark. The last thing I heard was, "O-oh my" from her.

When I woke back up, I was propped up against the bolder. Then I saw the same creature looking at me to my right. I groaned and accidentally hit my head on the rock wall, "Ow…".

"You've been out for a while. Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go back home" I answered and covered my face with my hand.

"Oh, where is that? If you don't mind at least" she asked shyly.

"Pond Inlet, Nunavut, in Canada, on planet Earth" I answered. I looked at her and she looked very confused, "Yup, I'm stuck" I thought to myself.

I looked to my left and grabbed my backpack. I took out my water bottle and tried to drink the liquid in side, but it was empty. "Great" I said.

"Um, do you want to come with me to my home?" she asked.

I looked at her, a little weary "Home? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Um, you know, a home. A place to sleep and relax" she said.

"I mean, is it a structure of some sort, a building?" I asked again.

"Well, yes" she said.

I sighed, "Sure" I agreed, "Better than sleeping on solid ground anyways" I said and stood.

I grabbed my spear and took out my knife and put in my pocket. I took on my backpack, wore my sunglasses and checked my bike for any damages.

"Um… what's that?" she asked.

"A mountain bike" I answered and checked the pressure on the tires.

"How do you use it?" she asked again.

"You use the peddles to turn the chains that spins the wheals at the back, and you use the gear shifter on how fast you want to go" I answered and finished checking my bike.

I got on my bike and rode around to make sure everything worked as it should. I stopped beside her, "So which way?" I asked.

I rode my bike and she followed by flying beside me. Then we both heard crashing in the woods and broke through on the path. We both looked back and saw something I thought was fake and mythical. "Manticore!" Fluttershy yelled.

It roared and chased after us. I instantly started peddling faster and shifted the gear. Fluttershy started to tire. I slowed down, "Get over here!" I grabbed her right out of the air with a yelp, set her down on my handle bars and raced down the path. "Which way!" I said.

"Oh, um, left then right" she said. I got to the end, turned left and raced down, then turned right.

There was a little swerve, and then I saw another splitting path, "Left" she said. I looked back and it looked like the creature started to tier.

I turned left and saw a little town, filled with these colorful ponies all around. "_Oh damn_" I thought to myself.

"Get to the Tree house, Twilight should help us" she pointed to a large tree with a few building parts, windows and a balcony. I peddled faster and reached the entrance. She hopped off and knocked on the door, "T-Twilight! Are you home!?" she said. I looked at back at the path and saw the creature charging towards the tree.

"Uh, Fluttershy, it's getting closer and looks really hungry" I warned.

Then everyone in town starting running around, screaming and panicking, either by me or the monster that's about to rampage through town, my money was on the monster.

Then the door finally opened and a short, purple, scaly figure looked up at Fluttershy, "Hey Fluttershy, what's… going… on?" the little reptilian creature said, looking at the crowd running around and screaming and looked at me.

"Hi Spike. Um, is Twilight home? A Manticore is going rampage into town now" she said calmly.

"Ah, yeah… Twilight! A Manticore is about to go through town and eat everypony!" he yelled.

I looked back at the path and saw the thing charging towards me. "Oh no… Oh no, oh no, Oh No, OH NO!" I got off my bike and started running away. It ran past Fluttershy and the Tree house. I got on the stone bridge, but then the creature jumped in front of me and tried to strike me with its scorpion tail. I dodged it and jumped over the bridge and onto the small river.

I got up and it got on the river as well. I quickly got out and looked back. It jumped at me and pinned me down with one of its large paws. It forced air out of my lungs and looked at the creatures eyes, "This is it I guess. I'm stock on an alien planet and I'm about to be torn into pieces by this thing" I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and prepared to be shredded by the creature.

Then the thing just fell on top of me. I heard muffled voices, "Ah, help! Please!?" I said, being crushed by the creatures weight.

I then tried to forcing my way out and got my hand out. Then I felt a field of energy coursing through my hand. Then I was yanked out from under the creature and I gasped, breathing in deeply.

I opened my eyes and saw different colored faces and hairs looking at me strangely. My nervousness meter just broke and I started to sweat. Then I saw Fluttershy looking down at me, "A-are you okay?" she asked.

I looked at the crowd for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I almost got shredded and crushed, but yeah, I'm fine" I answered calmly. I knew freaking out would not help at all at this point.

Then I saw a lavender face with a purple and pink hair, "You okay?" she asked.

"Ahh, yeah, I'm fine" I nodded, still on the ground, and getting more nervous of being watched by the strange creatures.

* * *

**Authers Note: Hey there, thanks for reading my first chapter of Ink. I'm not the best speller nor the best in English, so if you have any advice's for me, I'll take it. I will post a chapter in a week or sooner, depending on how busy my week is. So have a pleasant day and see you later on the next chapter.**

**The Bunny Hope song is now on YouTube:**

** watch?v=BLy_u8gJWtE**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Secrets

**Auther's Note: I guess the second chapter's coming sooner then next week. There, fix the Manticore problem. I'll fix a few more things as time goes by.**

* * *

**Ink**

**Chapter 2:**

**Little Secrets**

After the attack, I was taken to a large building with ponies on wheelchairs outside and in. It smelled like the hospital and it was. My body somewhat ached and I was pretty sure I had a few cuts and bruise here and there. I had a bit of help by Fluttershy and Twilight to keep me on my feet. Although I had the first aid kit in my backpack, I was very sure it wouldn't help me much.

I sat on the bed with Fluttershy sitting beside me and Twilight on the other bed. I looked at Twilight, "So, uh, Twilight, can I ask you something?" I asked, resting one of my hands to my side.

"Go ahead" she nodded.

"Uh, from what I seen so far, do monsters exist here?" I asked.

"Of course they're real, that's a silly question to ask, " she chuckled.

"Well, I'm not used to living in a primeval world," I said.

"No? Where are you from anyways?" she asked, listening intently.

"Far from home from what I've seen. I probably can't get back," I said with a disappointed sigh.

"So what's your name?" she asked again.

"James," I answered.

"J-jay, Jay-mes?" she had a bit of a trouble pronouncing.

I sighed, "You know what, give me a new name that's easy to pronounce around here," I said to both of them.

"Um…" Twilight seemed thoughtful, Fluttershy as well.

"_Okay, maybe it was a bad idea,_" I thought to myself.

"How about… uh… no that won't do," Twilight said, frowning slightly and scrunching up her nose.

Fluttershy lightly tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her, "What kind of things do you like anyways?" she asked, "Um, if you don't mind," she said shyly.

I searched through my memories, but the only thing that kept on popping up was the cold winter months. "Hm, well I like the night and the cold, the snow as well," I answered.

"That should make things easier," Twilight said.

"Winternight?" I heard Fluttershy.

"Winternight, not bad actually. What do you think?" they both looked at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. I like it" I agreed.

Then a white pony got in the room, "I'm, Nurse Redheart," she introduced herself, and then looked weirdly at me.

"Hi, I'm J-I mean, Winternight," I corrected myself.

"Oh, uh, hello… Winternight. Um, so what happened to you?" she asked, getting closer to examine me.

"I got pinned by the... uh, what is it called? Oh yeah, a Manticore and almost got crushed by its weight," I answered.

"Oh my. If you don't mind, can you take off your covers," she pointed to my shirt.

I hesitated at first, but took off my backpack first, next my shirt and my t-shirt. Right there on my chest, there was a large bruise, shaped like a paw print.

The nurse winced, "That's a large one you have" she said to me. She did a few tests to make sure nothing else was wrong with me, and had a bit of a trouble, sense I was an entirely different species.

After that, she gave me what looked like candies in a bottle. I looked at her in disbelief, "Candies?" I said, holding out the bottle.

"No. Pain killers for your aches and pains, but don't take too much. You're not a pony, so just take one and wait to see if they work," she said.

I took one out and re-closed the bottle, "Is there water somewhere?" I asked. Twilight went over to a sink with a paper cup on hoof. She went back over to me and gave me the full cup. I thanked her, put the pain killer candy on my tongue and drank the water.

We waited there for twenty minutes, and then my aches and pains started to melt away slowly. "Well, they kinda work," I said to the nurse.

"Good, okay, so take one for every five hours. That bruise of yours will be gone a couple of days or sooner if you don't strain yourself. I highly recommend you to rest for at least a couple of days, just to be safe," she said to me.

I nodded, "Sure," then I started putting my cloths back on. It's a little weird talking to a pony, kind of like talking to a dog, but the dog can talk back.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Fluttershy was looking at me with a slight blush, her body somewhat stiff and her wings sprawled out.

After that, Twilight and Fluttershy showed me around Ponyville, and then showed me their friends, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

When we got to Sugar Cube Corner, I was instantly tackled by a pink mass. "Gasp! You're new! What's your name!? Where did you come from!?" the pink pony asked energetically while sitting on my body.

"Aah… I'm, Winternight," I answered the only question I could understand from her, but I wasn't really sure about that either.

She then went up to Twilight, "How long has he been here!? Gasp! Did you hide him from me!? Oh! Did we play Hide and Seek! I win! I win!" she said to Twilight while bouncing around.

"He just got here today Pinkie. Be gentle with him, he's not use to living with ponies just yet. And he got attacked by a Manticore," Twilight said.

Then out of nowhere, she bolted out the shop.

"What in the world?" I looked at the door way, wondering if that pony has been taking drugs or something to get that hipper.

"Oh, don't mind her, she's just being Pinkie Pie," Twilight helped me up.

Then Fluttershy went up to me with a Cupcake on hoof. "Um, h-here, Winter, I want you to have it," she showed the treat to me.

She was blushing shyly, I smiled, "Thanks, Fluttershy, I owe you one," I said and grabbed the cupcake from her hoof.

The treat's icing was red, swirling up and a little heart at the top. I looked at Twilight and her eyes were wide in surprise. I didn't know why she had her surprised look, but I took a bite and smiled, while chewing. "Mmm, strawberry," I said and took another bite.

I didn't really notice at first but at the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight looking at Fluttershy, still a little surprised of what she did.

We decided to go back to the tree house to disguise about what they'll do with me.

As Twilight opened the door, streamers flew out, balloons rose to the sealing and heard ponies cheered. "What in the world?" I said, confused about the whole thing already.

Then a familiar pink pony bounced up to me, "Party time! Party time! Party Time!" she said happily.

"Party? For what?" I asked.

"Silly, every new pony gets a Pinkie's signature Welcome Party!" she then grabbed my shirt with her mouth and dragged me in, "Come on! Let's play games!" she said with her teeth clenched together.

Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were there, and three little fillies with capes and other ponies I haven't met yet.

The three fillies called themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. I asked what the mark was all about and the little white unicorn Sweetie Belle pointed at Twilight's flank and the tattooed looking makes were cutie marks. Then I asked how they get them, "By finding your special talent of course" Scootaloo said.

After a few hours, the party stopped. Now it was me, Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike in the library, sitting on the couch. "So, what are we going to do with you?" Twilight said to my left.

"Um, h-he can stay with me, only if he wants to" Fluttershy said to my right.

"You sure?" Twilight looked across from me. She nodded shyly. "Okay, now that you have a place to stay, we just have to figure out how to get you back home," Twilight said.

She hopped off the couch and started looking through the books, "I'll start right on that, you two can go now," she looked at Spike, "Can you help me find a few books Spike?" she said to him. He hopped off and went up the ladder and started looking as well.

"Okay… see you two tomorrow I guess," I said and walked over to the door with Fluttershy and looked back, "Later you two," I waved.

"See you two later," Twilight said without looking.

I closed the door and took off my sunglasses. I grabbed my bike beside the door and got on. When Fluttershy turned her head, I quickly picked her up and rested her down on my handle bars. "So which way Shy?" I asked.

"Oh, um, that way," she pointed.

I peddled steadily so the pony on my handle bars won't get hurt. We were going through a dirt path and I saw a house ahead. "There it is," she pointed at her cottage.

As we reached it, a couple of trees around the building had bird houses all around it; even the building had a couple. I gently put her down and propped my bike to the side of the building.

She opened the door and, inside, it looked more like an animal habitat then a regular home. There were a couple of birds and small animals flying and scurrying about.

"Wow," I looked around in awe.

"Oh, if you don't mind, I have a couple of animals living with me here" she said to me.

"No I don't mind at all Shy," I assured her. "It's pretty cool actually," I said with a sly smile.

Then a little white bunny went down the stars and went up to Fluttershy. "Oh, hi, Angel. This is Winternight. He'll be staying with us for a while," she said to the bunny.

I crouched down, "Hey little guy, how are you," I greeted. His little eyes frowned at me, "Whoa… so what's up with him?" I asked.

"Oh, he just needs to get use to you, that's all," she answered.

"Okay then. I'll stay out of your way, Angel," I said to the frowning bunny.

Outside was getting a little dark, and I was just lucky enough that she had another room for me to sleep in.

When I saw the actual bed, it looked pretty small. "Um, sorry about the bed Winter. I never really had someone as unusual as you," she apologized.

"Uh, its fine, Shy, I'll be fine" I scratched the back of my head.

"O-okay, Winter. Sleep tight," she went out the room with the bunny on her back.

I sat down on the bed and took off my backpack. I took off my hat and glass, and rested them down on a little table. Then I saw my journal and took it out, "I almost forgot all about you" I said and skimmed through it. "Memories, memories, memories. So many good and bad times," I said and rested it down beside my hat.

In the middle of the night, my back was aching. I opened my eyes, "Okay, I was wrong. Ow…" I said to myself silently. I got up and cracked my back. I went over to the window and saw the moon bright and high in the sky. Something about was still a little off for me, but I just shrugged it off.

I rested my elbow on the wall beside the window, rubbed my face and rubbed my back with the other, hoping to release of some the aching pain.

I was down to my shorts and yet, the room was still warm. "I should cool off," I said to myself. I went through the hall, down the stairs and out the door.

The air was a little warm, but the breeze was cool. "Ahhh, that's better," I took in the cool night breeze. Then memories started to flood in. I sighed, "Something as simple as the night breeze can bring back so many good memories," I said to myself.

"Winter?" I heard a quiet voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulders and saw Fluttershy at the door, "Yeah?" I replied.

"Um, w-what are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Just cooling off," I answered and turned to her.

"Are you okay? I heard you groaning from my room," she went up to me and flew up.

"Uh, just cramps, nothing more," I rubbed my back.

"Hmm, sorry about the bed, Winter," she apologized again and hung her head.

She started to float back down, but I picked her up before she got her hooves on the ground. I lifted her back to up eye level, "Stop apologizing, Shy. You're not a bad pony," I said to her.

"B-but the bed is…" I cut her off.

"Is not your fault" I said with a smile.

I put her down on the ground and got down to eye level, "I'm not upset about the bed or anything at all. But please stop blaming yourself for my choices," I smiled warmly at her.

She blushed, "O-okay" she said, then looked at me, "Um… if you can't sleep, you can, uh, s-sleep with me," her face started to turn red, "O-Only if… you want" now I could feel the heat emanating from her.

I thought about it for a moment, "Uh… you sure? I mean…".

"Yes!" she answered a little louder then she should, "Oh, sorry,".

I chuckled. "If you insist," I answered and lightly patted her head.

When I saw her bed, it was just the right size for a full size human to sleep on. "Whoa…" I said in awe.

"I hope it's big enough," Fluttershy said, standing beside me.

"It's bigger than my old bed," I walked around the queen size bed.

"Good," she flew up and gently got on top of her bed.

I got on the bed with her and just lay myself down. I sighed happily and closed my eyes, "Wow. This is the most comfortable bed I ever been on," I said and got myself comfortable.

I turned over, "Goodnight Fluttershy," I said and relaxed my body.

"Goodnight," she replied

Then I felt Fluttershy get a little closer to me. I could feel her gentle breaths at the back of my neck, her fore hooves touching my back and her other two as well. I didn't really mind it; it's a little comfortable actually.

In the morning, I heard a rooster call out. I cracked open my eyes and saw the sunlight going through the window. I re-closed them, "Oh, right," I said silently.

"Mmm," I heard. Then my body started to wake and another body was wrapped around mine. Her head was resting on my neck, her hoof wrapped over my shoulder and her body pressed up against my back.

"Okay," I silently said to myself. I slowly moved my head to take a good look at Fluttershy. She was relaxed and had a sly smile on her face. Her body was warm and I could feel her heart beating on my back.

It was very… relaxing. The gentle breaths, the warm embrace and her gentle beating heart.

After a moment, I almost went back to sleep. I blinked a few times, trying to get the sun to irritate my eyes.

Half an hour later, I couldn't take it anymore, so I relaxed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

After a moment, I felt Fluttershy stir and yawned. Then she froze and slowly got off me and the bed. When she got to the door way, I swear I could hear her make a silent squeal.

I just ignored that and tried to rest for at least an hour, just an hour.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's the end of chapter two, will be workin' on the third next. I probably made few mistakes on this one as well, so expect the next one to have a few. That's it for now. Later. Oh yeah, if you have a few advice's for me on making story or how the characters should act, I'll take it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Honeymoon Stage

**Author's Note: Ello readers, chapter 3 is now up. Like I said before, I'm not the best writer nor in English, so expect a few mistakes here and there in this story. Enough of me, enjoy.**

* * *

**Ink**

**Chapter 3:**

**Honeymoon Stage**

I stirred on the bed, stretched and yawned. "That was a good sleep," I said to myself and sat on the bed. I rubbed my face and looked around the room. "She's probably down stairs," I said to myself and got off the bed.

I went through the hall and got into my original room. I took on my clothing, grabbed my hat and sunglasses and started going down the stairs.

Just when I was, I looked at my pocket watch, "Damn it, I slept the whole morning?" I said to myself and mentally punched myself.

When I got down, the living room as a stir of activity, birds chirped and flew around, mice crawled around, and lizards basked in the sun.

I got over to the kitchen, trying to watch where I stepped. I got in and saw Fluttershy cooking at the stove. "Good morning, Shy," I greeted and walked up behind her.

"Oh! Um, good morning, Winter. Um, I'm making some blue berry pancakes, i-if you want some," she said shyly, blushing lightly.

"Yeah, sure. Need any help?" I asked. "Uh, y-you can take out the plats and syrup," she answered.

I nodded and started opening coverts to find the plats. I found them, grabbed two and put them on the table.

Then I felt a light tug on my pants and looked down to see a couple of furry critters looking up at me. "Uh… yeah?" I said awkwardly, not completely use to talking to animals just yet. They then pointed to a large bag of animal food at the corner of the kitchen, near the threshold. "Uh, okay, you guys hungry?" I said and they all nodded.

I went over to the bag, lifted it with both arms and followed the little animals to their bowls. I opened up the bag and saw a measuring cup inside. I grabbed the handle and scooped up the food and poured each bowl full. "There," I said, and threw it in the cup and closed it.

Then I felt a light peck on my neck and looked on my shoulder to see two birds, and a few more landed on the other, "Uh, you too?" I said and they nodded. I stood up and looked around. I found the bird feeder hanging on the sealing, empty.

I grabbed it and looked around for the bird seeds. I found it propped up against a table and went over to it. I poured some in and hung it back up. Then the birds started pecking away the seeds.

Then I felt another tug on my pants and looked down to see the same animals looked up at me. I crouched down, "What do you need?" I asked. They then pointed to their mouths. I looked at the bowls and they were still somewhat full, "Well, there's still food in the bowls," I looked back at them and they shook their little heads and pointed again to their mouths. "Um, so you thirsty?" I said and they all nodded.

I picked up their empty water bowls and went over to the sink. I fill each one and set it down to get the animals drink their fill.

I smirked and rested my hands on my hips, "I still got it," I said to myself.

"Um, still got what?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Fluttershy at the table, putting two pancakes on each plat.

"Oh, ah, I use to have a friend that I took care of," I answered and walked on over to the table.

I sat down, "Really? What happened?" she asked.

"Well, he's… five feet under now," I answered, feeling a little sad now.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear, Winter," she apologized.

I took in a deep breath and smiled, "Well, it was fun while it lasted. Not everything can last forever," I said and started pouring the syrup on my lunch.

"Well, the princesses can," she said to me.

I put down the syrup, "Princesses?" I said, "You have those here?" I said again and started cutting up the pancakes.

"Yes, don't you?" she asked.

"Nope, not anymore. We have Presidents, Prime Ministers, and other important people. In my case, it's a Prime Minister," I answered and took a bite.

"Oh," she said and started eating as well.

I started washing my plate, "Um, thank you for feeding the animals, Winter," she thanked me, putting the plat beside me.

"No problem, Shy," I answered.

I put the plat down and grabbed Fluttershy's. "Um, Winter, I-I can do it myself," she said to me.

"It's okay, Shy, I insist. I'm not going to be a lazy bum in this cottage," I said to her.

"Oh, o-okay," she said and trotted out the kitchen.

I dried the plates with a towel and went to the living room. The animals were all around. Angel was sitting on the couch, munching on a carrot.

I looked at the entrance and saw Fluttershy with her saddlebag. "Where're goin'?" I asked.

"Oh, um, just getting some food in town," she answered.

"Can follow along?" I asked.

"Ah, o-okay," she agreed.

I quickly went upstairs, grabbed my backpack and got back down, "Okay, let's go," I said. She nodded and opened the door.

We decided to walk to town, it wasn't really far anyways. "So, Shy, what do you use for currency around here?" I asked.

"W-what?'" she looked confused.

"Um, what do you use to buy things?" I said.

"Oh, we use bits," she reached into her bag and took out a yellow piece of metal.

I grabbed it from her hoof and my eyes went wide, "Gold? You use gold to buy things?" I looked at her.

"Yes," she answered. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, in my world, gold is very precious. Not much around," I answered and put it back in her bag.

We got the groceries, I held onto the bags. As we passed by an Art Supply store, I just stopped and looked at it for a moment.

"Um, Winter?" I got back to reality and found myself standing in front of the building.

I turned and saw Fluttershy staring at me, "Sorry, Shy, just got a little distracted," I went up to her.

"Do you like to draw?" she asked.

"Well, kinda," I answered. I looked at her and she looked thoughtful. Before she could say anything else, I cut her off, "Never mind that, let's get to your cottage," I said to her and started walking ahead.

"Um! A, Winter! Wait!" she trotted up to me.

During the walk back, she tried to bring up the art store and I kept on trying to change the subject. I didn't want her to go and get the things in the store.

When we got to the cottage I stopped at the entrance and looked at Fluttershy, crouching down, "Hey, Shy, can you do something for me?" I asked.

"Uh, o-okay," she nodded, blushing a little.

"Please don't go to the store and buy things for me, okay," I said with a straight face.

"Uh…" she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay," she nodded.

I sighed a relief, "Good," I said and stood back up.

She opened the door, sense I was holding onto the bags. I got to the kitchen and started putting the contents in the coverts and in the fridge.

It was kind of weird being in a grocery store without any meat; well, there were eggs but nothing more than that. I asked why they needed eggs; she said they needed them for making cakes, muffins, cupcakes and other treats like that. I completely forgot about that and face palmed myself for forgetting.

After that, I decided to go check on how Twilight was doing on taking me back home. I got to the entrance and looked back, "Hey, Shy! I'm going to be at the Library!" I yelled.

She trotted down stairs, "Okay, Winter. See you later," she said.

I went out, got on my bike and started going towards Ponyville.

It was still a little weird being in town full of ponies, especially being the only human being in this whole planet, maybe even the universe. It feels a little bit lonely when I think about it, but I just shook my head, trying to get myself thinking about the good things.

"Okay, I'm not dead, being tested on like a lab rat, looked upon like a monster, sure they look at me a little weird but better than being a monster," I said to myself and smiled. "At least I'm alive," I smiled.

I reached the library and propped my bike near the entrance. I knocked on the door and was opened by Spike. "Hey, Spike," I greeted.

"Oh, hey, Winter. Come in," he gestured me in.

I got in and Twilight was nowhere to be seen. "So… where's Twilight?" I asked the little dragon.

"Down stairs. She's been up all night trying to figure out how to get you back home. I can't get her out of there. So can you try to convince her to take a break?" he pointed to an open door.

"I'll try and thanks," I thanked him and went towards the door.

I started walking down and saw a small laboratory. "Whoa," I said in awe. There were test tubes with strange colored liquid inside, strange graphs and machines all around and a large worktable.

Twilight was mumbling to herself on the work table. Her mane and tail were a little messy and uneven and one of her ears twitched like it was trying to send a Morse code to someone.

"Uh, Twilight?" I said, getting a little closer. She jumped in surprised and looked around to see who interrupted her.

She sighed in relief that it was me, "Oh, Winter. When did you come in?" she asked.

"Just now," I answered and went up to her.

I crouched down to eye level, "You look a little tired," I said. I looked at her and her eyelids were sagging a little, and her eyes were somewhat blood shot from lack of sleep.

"Oh don't mind that, Winter, I'm perfectly okay," she waved a hoof. But then she lost her balance and started tipping backwards.

"Whoa!" I quickly grabbed her hooves and set her back down.

"W-what! What just happened!?" she then quickly looked around her surroundings.

"You almost fell back," I said to her.

"Oh, really?" her eyes started to droop again.

"You should really go take a rest, Twilight. You're barely awake to do anything right now. And besides, your mind needs to be awake if you want to get me back," I said to her.

Her head started to hang down but then shot right back up, "B-but what about home?" her body started to sway side to side.

"Home can wait. You really need some sleep," I said to her and picked her up.

Her head rested on my shoulder, "But… but…" then nothing.

I started to go up the stairs and all I heard was light snoring from her, resting on my shoulder.

I got up and saw Spike reading a book on the couch. He looked up at me in surprise, "How did you get her to sleep?" he asked and took down the book on the couch.

"I just picked her up and boom, she's down," I said to him.

"So, where's her room?" I asked.

"Upstairs," he pointed and picked up the book again.

I started going up stairs and heard Twilight mumbling in her sleep, "Pr-princess… human… back,".

"Hm," I started thinking. "Princess," I said silently.

I got to her room and there I saw a large bed, "Wow," I walked around, "Does everypony in this town get a large bed?" I said to myself. I lay Twilight down on her bed and pulled up the covers. She got herself comfortable and sighed.

I went back down, "So, Spike, who's the princess anyways?" I asked and sat beside him.

"Princesses," he corrected me and closed the book.

"Princess's?" I said in confusion.

"Yeah, there's Princess Celestia, the oldest of the bunch, her sister Princess Luna, and Princess Cadence, the youngest," he said.

"Okay, so what do they do?" I asked again.

He sighed, "Okay, Celestia controls the sun, Luna controls the Moon and the stars and Cadence is the princess of Love," he answered.

"So what, is she like a Cupid or something?" I said.

"A what?" he looked at me, confused.

"Ah, nothing," I stood and stared looking through the books.

After spending the last few hours in the library tree house reading, I finally got out. I bid goodnight to Spike and started going back to the cottage.

The sunset was rather beautiful, I had a hard time believing a princess can control the celestial giant. I have my doubts.

I propped my bike near the entrance and got in, "Shy! I'm back!" I got in and closed the door. No response from anywhere. I started looking around for her. I got in the kitchen and saw a note on the table. I grabbed the piece of paper and read it, "I'll be back in an hour, feel free to cook up something to eat. Fluttershy." "Hm, I wonder where she went?" I put down the letter back on the table.

I went over to a counter, towards the bowl of fruits. I grabbed an apple and started snacking on it.

Then I felt a light tug on my pants. I looked down and saw Angel bunny looking up at me. I crouched down, "Yeah?". He then pointed to his mouth, "Thirsty?" I said. The bunny shook his head and pointed again, "Uh, hungry then?" I asked and he nodded.

I got over to the fridge, "Carrots?" I looked back and shook his head. "Um… how about… a cabbage," I looked again he shook his head.

I closed the fridge and looked around, scratching my head. I then spotted a cook book and went over to it. I turned to the first page and there was a picture of a salad. "How about a salad?" I asked, hoping he nod, and thank god he did.

I took out the ingredients and a bowl. After a moment of mixing and stirring, I gave it to him and he started munching away.

I grabbed another apple and started going up stairs. I got to my room and sat on my bed. I took off my backpack and propped it against the bed. I looked over to my journal on the little table and grabbed it.

I had to write on it now, but how, all I see is a piece of feather in a small jar of… ink. "Hm…" I pondered and grabbed the feather. "Okay, so it works like a real pen," I said to myself. "Well, won't hurt to find out," I said and dipped it in the jar. I opened my journal and started writing; "I have no idea where I am," I started.

During the past two hours, I kept on writing and writing on what happened in the past three days.

I put the feather back in the jar, "Well, this would be one hell-of-a story to tell," I said and sighed; "If I ever get back," I said to myself and closed my eyes.

I then heard a knock on the door and looked over my shoulder to see Fluttershy standing there. "Oh, hey, Shy. I didn't hear you come in," I set down the book on the bed.

She trotted around the bed, "Hello, Winter. Um, am I interrupting?" she asked shyly.

"Nope," I answered and slumped down on the bed, my head hanging over the edge.

"Um, is that your book?" she asked. I lifted my head and saw Fluttershy pointing to my journal.

"Journal," I answered and sat up strait again, "A simple little journal," I grabbed it and looked at it for a moment.

"Oh, o-okay," she said.

I looked out the window and saw the moon started to rise. I then showed my journal to her, "Want to read it?" I said to her.

She looked surprised, "Um, a-are you sure? I mean, a, i-it is your journal," she said, stammering.

I smiled, "Go ahead, Shy, take a peek on how my world is like. I don't mind," I said to her and pressed the book on her pony equivalent of her chest.

She held it with one hoof and I let go. I sighed and stood, "If you don't mind, I'll be out for a while." I got over to the door and looked back; "I'll be back in an hour or two," I said and went out.

I was now out, walking around and looked up at the moon a couple of times. I got myself out of Ponyville and into a clearing on top of a hill, a single tree standing there as well.

I got to the top and went up to the tree. I sat down and rested my back on the tree. I looked up at the moon in the dark blue sky, surrounded by stars.

The constellations were weirdly similar to my world. There was the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Leo, Scorpio, Pisces, Cassiopeia, Draco, more and even the north star. I looked back down, "Maybe I'm stuck here after all," I said to myself. "I never had a chance to say goodbye,"

I grabbed my watch in my pocket and looked at the time. I took it back in and stood up. I looked up at the moon and said my poem.

"The arctic is a land of twilight.

Half the year of midnight.

The animals are light,

And most are snow white.

During the night,

The moon shines bright,

With all its might"

I said my words and started going back down the hill, "Good luck everyone, sweet dreams and goodnight," I said with my hands in my pocket.

Then all of a sudden, I heard a loud thud behind me and wings flapping. I froze on my tracks and hoped for dear god it wasn't that Manticore again or any other monstrous creature coming to get a midnight snack.

Then I heard it speak, "Are thou lost human?" it said to me.

* * *

**Author's Note: That's a good spot to cliff hang this story. The poem you see above is mine, haven't copied it from someone else. I made better poems but this one seem to fit this story better then others. So if you have any advice for me, I'll take. Till the next chapter, have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4: Princess

**Author's Note: Looks like you'll read another chapter sooner then expected. Enjoy readers.**

* * *

**Ink**

**Chapter 4:**

**Princess**

I quickly spun around and I saw a large mass standing in front of me. It was being eclipsed by the moon so not much of the details were visible. It was at least an inch taller than me, had large wings, a horn, and ghostly dark main flowing in the air.

I just froze on the spot, looking at the thing standing four feet away from me. "Um, are thou scared?" it asked again. Its voice was feminine in tone.

I took a nervous step back, "Ah, w-what are you?" I asked.

"I am Princess Luna, second ruler of Equestria. Goddess of the moon," she answered and stood straight, making an intimidating form.

"Luna? Luna, oh yes, I heard about you. You're one of the princesses," I stepped to the side to get a better look.

As I looked at her, her coat was a dark shade of purplish blue; her cutie mark was a crescent moon, surrounded by a black smudge I should say and her main and tail just floating around in the air. She wore a dark chest plate and a tiara.

"Whoa, you're a big pony," I said, standing by her side.

"I am no normal pony. I am an Alicorn, the most powerful of all beings," she said to me in a powerful tone. I went back to her front and crossed my arms, "You can relax, Princess. I don't judge a book by its cover and you look and little tense around the edges," I said to her.

"Are thou telling me what to do?" she rose a little higher in her powerful voic.

I just looked at her with a straight face, "No, Princess, just asking. I don't talk well when people in my world are a little tense and aren't themselves. It makes me a little nervous and it looks like you need someone to talk to," I said and made a gentle smile.

I bowed and walked around her, "If you like to talk, I'll just be at the tree," I said to her without looking and sat against the tree.

I waited for a moment and heard hoof steps going towards me. She rested down beside me, "I'm, James, if that's too hard to say, call me, Winter, short for Winternight." I introduced myself to her and looked over.

Her main was now normal, icy purplish blue in color and her eyes were blue as well.

I took out my hand for a shake. She looked at it for a moment and shook it with her hoof, "Nice to meet you, Winter," she greeted.

"My pleasure, Princess," I replied and looked at the moon.

We just looked at the moon for a moment in silence. I waited for her to start the conversation. "So, Winter, if you don't mind me asking, why are you up late at night?" she asked.

"Star gazing and looking at the moon," I answered simply.

"Why?" she said.

"Because I want to. The moon brings a lot of good memories in my world. And most times, it brings me comfort," I answered.

"Not a lot of beings appreciate my night," she said, "But your one of them, so thank you."

I didn't respond and pretended to snore. "Winter?... Winter, are you asleep?" she said to me. She then nudged my leg with her hoof.

I then threw my arms in the air and yelled, "Boo!"

She jumped in surprised and her face was just priceless. Sure making a little prank on a princess might get me thrown to the dungeon and possibly tortured, but I just wanted to lighten up the mood.

I started laughing for a moment and looked at her again, "Sorry, Princess, I just couldn't resist," I apologized.

She took a breather for a moment and looked at me, "No pony but my sister ever pulled a prank on me," she said and started to laugh.

I chuckled, "Looks like it, Princess," I said and laughed along.

"Please, call me, Luna," she said to me.

"Okay, Luna," I said, "Now, what else do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Are you coping well in Equestria?" she asked.

"Well, kinda. But it's still a little weird being in a world controlled by ponies," I answered.

"Hm, I had the same problem when I got back from the moon. All this new technology, new faces and I had a bit of a problem talking to other ponies for some time," she said to me.

"The moon? What were you doing there?" I asked.

"I was banished there for a thousand years by my dear sister Celestia," she answered. I looked over and she looked a little down, "A thousand years of isolation and solitude, not the best of feelings," she said to me.

"Hm, I see. I have the same problem back home. I hate being along," I said to her and rested my head on my hands, using them as a pillow.

"Don't you have any friends?" she asked.

"Yes, but they have better things to do then visit me. I don't blame them," I answered.

"Do you want to go back home?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Well, not entirely, but that's where I belong, not here," I answered, "But that doesn't mean I hate this place, it's lush and lovely, not at all like ours. Our planet is slowly dying because of us," I said to her.

We just stayed there in silence, sitting and thoughtful.

"Winter," she said to me.

I looked, "Yeah," I replied.

"I have something to show you, if you don't mind," she said.

"I don't mind," I answered.

"Okay, but it's probably best to show you tomorrow. I need to talk to my sister about it first," she said.

"Sure, okay," I said and looked back up the moon.

I smiled, "You know, I don't mind being here forever," I said, "If Twilight can't figure out on how to get me back, then I won't mind," I said.

"Twilight? You met her?" she asked.

"Yeah, the second pony I met here," I answered.

"Then who's the first?" she asked again.

"Fluttershy," I answered.

"Hm, so if you are stuck here, what will you do? Maybe find a mate?" she asked.

My eyes went wide, "M-mate?" I stammered.

"Well, inter species mating here is somewhat common. Mixed genes like the Griffins, Hippogriffs, Manticore, Chimera, and more are examples," she said to me.

"Ahh… I don't know. Unless I know I can't get back, I-I'll think about that," I answered, blushing a little by her sudden question.

I yawned and rubbed one of my eyes. "Getting tired, Winter?" she asked.

"A little," I stood and stretched my arms.

She stood up, "Where do you stay?" she asked.

"In Fluttershy's Cottage, why?" I answered.

Before I knew it, she draped a wing over me and I felt a field of energy covering my body. Then with a quick flash of light, we were standing in front of a door. I looked around and saw we were at the cottage.

"How… wha?" I was totally confused of what just happened.

"We teleported. Not used to magic as well?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah," I answered.

She giggled, "Well then, you have a lot to learn here. How else would Twilight get you back home?" she said with a smile.

"I had no idea, but now I do," I turned to her,

"Thanks."

"Not a problem, Winter," she replied.

She started heading away and looked back, "Goodnight, Winter. See you tomorrow," she said her goodbye and flew off.

I got inside and was still a little dazed by the teleportation. It was dark and the animals slept.

I took off my shoes near the door, tiptoed through the living room, up the stairs and into the hall. Then I saw light coming out under Fluttershy's bedroom door.

I got in my room first, took off my hat and rested it down on the table. I got through the hall again and stood in front of the door. I knocked, "Come in," I heard the timid little pony.

I opened the door and popped my head inside, "Hey, Shy. I'm back," I greeted.

"Oh! Um, H-hi, W-Winter! Um, ah," she looked around the room frantically.

She was on her bed, her fore hooves tuckered in and my journal in front of her.

"Ooh, I'm so embarrassed," she covered her face with her hooves and mane.

I got in and walked around the bed, "Why?" I asked and sat on the bed. She then pointed to the book and I saw a glimpse of her mad blushing.

I smiled and lay down beside her, resting on my stomach. I dragged my journal over to me and looked where she was reading. "Day three of Students on Ice. Heading towards Kuujuak, Quebec, to board the ship to start our trip around the south of Baffin Island. Airplane foods are still not that good," I read. "Heh-heh, that was the trip I would never forget," I said with a smile.

I looked at Fluttershy and she was peeking under her hoof, still blushing. "_Adorable,_" I thought. "Want me to read the rest?" I asked.

"R-really?" she said, starting to come out behind her hooves.

I nodded, "Sure, why not?" I answered happily.

I then dragged her a little closer and she tried so hard to hide her mad blushing. "_Adorable and Cute,_" I thought again.

After a moment of reading, she found the will to rest her head on my shoulder. I just smiled at that and continued reading.

In the morning, I woke up again by the sound of the Rooster calling. It was like living a barn, being woken up by the Rooster and the sun rising over the horizon.

In this case, the sun wasn't irritating my eyes to wake me more. I was still lying on my stomach, my journal above me and my arm wrapped around… Fluttershy.

My eyes went wide. Her face was so close to mine, her fore hooves were wrapped around me, one wing covering part of me, and her body pressed up against mine. I… I liked it. It was good sleeping with someone, well in this case, somepony.

Her breathing was gentle and steady. It was so relaxing to me. In no time, I started to get a little drowsy again, but this time, I was determined to stay awake. Then Fluttershy inched closer, resting her head on my neck. Okay, she's getting a little too comfortable. I liked it, but I didn't want to break her heart if I had to go back home.

Hurting someone physically, I will not do unless I have no choice, but hurting someone emotionally, I would hate myself for all eternity.

After a moment of thinking, I decided on being close friends. Like I use to have with one of my friends back at in my town. I loved her, but something stopped me from asking her out. I never regretted it.

Here, Fluttershy is a timid pony, but she is the kindest pony I met so far.

She started to stir and yawned. She rubbed one of her eyes and blinked a few times. "Good morning, sunshine" I greeted.

"Oh! Ah! Winter, um! S-sorry, I didn't, ah!" she quickly got off me and started to cover herself with her blanket, "Oooh, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed," she covered her head with her blanket.

I chuckled and sat up on the bed, "It's okay, what's the harm in it?" I assured her.

She pocked her eyes out with her ears pointing back, "Y-you're not mad?" she said shyly.

I chuckled, "Why in the world would I be mad," I smiled and hugged her closely. "You're just too kind and adorable to be mad at."

When I started feeling her heat emanating, I just knew her head was about to turn into a tomato. So before she could die from embarrassment, I let her go.

"So, let's go and get some breakfast, shall we?" I got off the bed and stretched my arms and legs.

"Um, o-okay," she slowly got off and stretched her legs as well.

We got through the hall, and went down the stairs. We first fed the animals and cooked up pancakes for ourselves. And I made myself scrambled eggs to add to it.

Throughout the morning, we took care of the animals in need and tried to entertain them. Sense I was the weirdest thing they ever seen, it wasn't that hard to get them entertained, it was rather fun.

In lunch, we fed the animals again, inside and outside the cottage.

When we finished feeding the chickens, we heard trotting hooves landing at the other side of the little bridge. We both looked at each other for a moment and wondered who came by.

We walked over to the front entrance, we saw two gold armored Pegasus dragging a carriage at the back. "Princesses carriage?" Fluttershy said, confused.

"Princess? Oh yeah! Luna! I met her last night. She had something to show me," I said.

Then the Princess of the night came out with her wings spread, wore her chest plate on and her tiara. Her mane and tail were normal like last night. She started going towards us with a gentle smile and we also walked towards her as well.

"Hey, Luna, how was morning?" I greeted and bowed for a moment to show respect.

"Splendid, and yours?" she asked.

"The same," I answered.

She looked down at Fluttershy, "The element of Kindness, Miss Fluttershy. It is nice to meet you again," she bowed her head for a moment and Fluttershy did the same.

"It's nice to see you too, Princess Luna," she greeted.

The Princess looked at me, "Are you two busy?" she asked.

"Well, we were about to get lunch in the Sugar Cube Corner," I answered.

"How about in the Palace?" she suggested.

I looked at Fluttershy for an answer. She looked up at me, "Your call, Shy," I said to her.

"Um, i-if you insist, Princess," she agreed.

"Okay, come on in the carriage," she started to walk back in the carriage.

We followed her and got in. It was like being a short limo, powered by two Pegasus. It started to move; the carriage rose off the ground and flew through the air. I looked down and saw we were way off ground. "Whoa," I sat back up. I looked over at Fluttershy and she was doing not much better than me.

She might be a Pegasus but I never see her fly that high before.

The Princess giggled, "You two aren't use to fly in a carriage do you," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, especially this high," I looked back down and all I saw was white cloud. "It's pretty cool though," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ello Readers, the next chapter will be up in two or three days. Till then, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5: Palace

**Author's Note: Hey there readers, here's another chapter. It's a little short, but the next will be a little longer. Enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 5:**

**Palace**

As we continued flying, I looked out and saw a large castle sitting beside a mountain. "Whoa, is that the castle?" I asked and looked at Luna. She nodded, "In the center of Canterlot" she answered. "It looks heck of a lot better up close" I said and sat back down and Fluttershy nodded.

The carriage landed down and slowed. The door opens and we all got out. In front of us was a huge gate, being guarded by two royal guards, as Luna told.

Luna stood up front, "These two are with me" she said and they both nodded. They both opened up the gate and saluted at us.

We walked in the city of Canterlot. Everything was uptight and perfect like a butler waiting to get his order from his superior.

The carriage got in and we were ushered in by Luna. I looked at her a little confused. "Sorry about that, but ponies around her expect the best and dress neatly" she apologized. "Okay, so rich uptight ponies?" I said. She chuckled and Fluttershy giggled, "Kind of" Luna said.

We finally reached the palace and parked with in the walls. We got out and two more guards waited at the entrance. The two opened up the gates.

As we got in, I just gaped and my eyes wide. The halls were huge and white with a few columns supporting the roof. "Whooaa…" I looked around in awe.

"Are you coming?" Luna snapped me back to reality. "Oh! A, yeah" I ran up to them and Luna giggled.

We got the grand tour, but Fluttershy already knew the palace.

When my stomach growled in the huge ass library, a pony hushed me. Luna looked at the time, "Time for lunch" she said and we finally started going out for lunch.

"Oh… My… God" I said in awe of what I was looking at. The Dining hall was huge, the table was super long, and the windows were more like master pieces of art. At the fair side of the table were two large chairs were the royal pony sisters sit.

It took a moment to get to the end of the table. When we sat, servants immediately started going out to take our orders. Then a blond maid pony went up to me with a smile, "Hello, may I take your order" she said politely. "Oh, um…" I started thinking. "Any appetizers?" she asked. "Ah, a few strawberries would be nice" I answered. She nodded happily and went off.

I took off my hat and rested it down on my knee. "So Winter" Luna said to me, "Do you want anything in particular?" she asked. "What? What do you mean?" I said, confused. "Anything you want" she said. "You sure? I mean" she cut me off. "Yes, take it as a welcome gift from me, my sister and Fluttershy" she answered.

"Okay" I started thinking and looked back at her, "What kind of instruments do you have?" I asked. "Well, what do you have in mind?" she said to me. "Well, do you have any Fiddles or Violins?" I asked. "Yes" she answered. "Okay, one of those would be nice" I answered. "Okay, I will bring one for you after your visit here" she said with a smile.

After that, the blond pony got back with a boll of freshly picked strawberries on a shiny metal tray. "Nice, thank you… a. What's your name?" I asked and grabbed the tray from her mouth to let her speak properly. "Sundance Sire" she bowed respectfully. "Aaah… you don't need to bow, I'm just a visitor" I said her. She looked back up, "Okay Sire" she said.

I brought out my hand, "I'm Winternight, Winter for short" I introduced myself. "Oh, nice to meet you Sire" we shook. "Just Winter is good" I said. "Okay Winter" she said.

I grabbed the bowl from the tray and gave the tray to her, "Thanks again Sundance" I thanked her once more, she nodded and went off.

"Hm, like making new friends Winter?" Luna asked and took a drink from her glass of water, using her magic. "Yeah" I answered simply and threw a berry in my mouth.

After the main course and dessert, we decided to go and greed Princess Celestia in her throne room.

It took a bit of walking but we reached it. Again, two guards were at the entrance. "Open it please, I want to introduce our guests to my sister" she said to the guards. They both nodded and opened up the gate.

We got in and the room was huge. At the far end was a throne with a large white Alicorn sitting on it. She looked more intimidating then Luna and a little bigger. Her main and tail were a rainbow of colors, floating and waving in the air.

We got up to her and stopped at the steps. "Dear sister, our guest is here to greet you" she said to her.

The large pony looked at me with a sly smile, "Yes, I heard about you in Twilight's letter. It is nice to meet you Winternight" she greeted me. I bowed, "Likewise Princess" I replied and stood straight.

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud bang on the doors. We all looked back, "What in the world?" I said.

I and Fluttershy started walking toward the door, but she was hiding behind me, sticking close. Then we started hearing the guards yelling then two loud thuds hit the door. "Holly crap, we're in deep crap right now" I said.

We got to the door and Fluttershy practically held onto my leg. When I pressed my hands on the door, it was a little warm like something applied something hot to it.

I gulped and forced open the doors. When I opened them, two guards were lying on the floor, somewhat smoking. I looked ahead and saw a large dark mass.

"Dragon!" a pony yelled from the other side of the scaly creature. It moved its body and I got a glimpse of a familiar pony. "Sundance! Run!" I yelled. But the creature started advancing towards her and she was petrified on the spot.

I looked at Fluttershy, "Stay here!" I said. I started running, grabbed a large shield from one of the statues and raced towards the mare maid.

I jumped over the large tail, slipped under its wings and slide towards the mare. I cover her with my body and covered myself with the shield. Then the creature breathed fire and hit the shield head on. I looked and saw the fire didn't engulf us.

The fire stopped and I looked and saw the monstrous creature gaping its jaws towards us. I lunged the shield towards it and got it stock in its mouth. The dragon started thrashing furiously, trying to get the shield out of its mouth.

I grabbed hold of the maid and started running back towards the throne room. I set the maid down and ran back to get the two guards. Grabbed their callers and dragged them in quickly. Then I grabbed the doors, but then the shield in the dragon's mouth flew off and glared death at me. It breathed fire and I quickly struggled to get the doors closed.

Just when the fire reached, the doors were closed. Then the locks in the doors started clinging and rattle.

I got down to my hands and knees and took my breath. I looked back and saw the Princesses and the two mares looking at me in awe. "So… Any… Plans…" I gasped tiredly.

**Author's Note: That's a good place to cliff hang this chapter. I will work on the next chapter when I wake. Till then, goodnight and sweet dreams everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun Time

**Auther's Note: Chapter 6 here. Enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 6:**

**Fun Time**

"Okay, so can you get the thing to sleep with your magic?" I said to Celestia. "No I cannot. This dragon is immune to magic, even if me and Luna combined our powers, it won't work" she answered.

Then there was a loud roar, followed by a loud thud on the doors. I looked back, "He's getting pissed" I said.

I looked back, "Okay, but how about a potion?" I asked the sisters. The older sister seemed thoughtful and nodded, "Yes, it could work, but once we teleport out of here, the Dragon will sense our presents in another part of the castle, there's no escaping it" she said.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles, "I'll take good care of that" I smirked. "Are you sure?" Luna said, a little surprised, Celestia as well. "Yup" I said with a smile.

"B-but what if you get hurt, o-or trapped, o-or worse" Fluttershy pleaded. I kneeled down and rested a hand on her shoulder, "I won't go down so easily Shy, I promise. And besides, we haven't finished reading my journal yet" I hugged her, "When I make a promise, I keep it" I whispered to her.

I stood and turned to Luna, "So can you teleport me to the other side of the doors?" I asked. She nodded and opened up a wing for me.

I looked back, "Stay safe everyone" I said and went beside the Princess's side. She covered me with her wings and with a flash of light; we were at the other side of the doors.

The Dragon still stood there, trying to get through the doors. "Be careful Winter" she whispered to me and teleported away.

I loosened up and shook my body, getting ready to have an exercise of a lifetime. I cracked my neck, "Hey! You over grown Salamander! I'm over here if you want a snack!" I yelled. It looked over its shoulder and made a low growl. "Okay I got its attention, what now" I said to myself and looked around, backing away slowly.

It turned its large body and started going towards me. Then a horde of stallions went around the corner behind me and all stopped. The Dragon roared and started going after me and the guards.

I quickly turn and ran like a mad man, "Run!" I yelled, but they were way ahead of me on that.

I started going through a bridge between towers and I noticed a flash of light in one of the rooms to my left and in the window and familiar yellow face appeared. I waved my hand while running for dear life from the creature, to assure her I was okay, for now at least.

The dragon then took flight and spat out a fireball ahead of me, blocking the path for me. I quickly started running the other way and that part was destroyed by the Dragon's tail. "Great" I said to myself.

I looked at the sky and saw the Dragon speeding towards me. I dove down and missed me with its jaws. I got back up and looked around frantically to get away from the monstrous creature.

I looked back at the window and saw Fluttershy pressed up against the window, worry written on her face.

I got up to the ledge of the bridge and looked back at the dragon speeding towards me again. I took my breath and when I heard Dragon's wings erupting the air, I jumped as hard as I can upwards and saw the head and horns of the dragon go under me.

I landed on its scaly neck and quickly wrapped my arms and legs around it to prevent me from falling off.

It started thrashing around its head and neck to get me off and I started to get sick to my stomach. I inched over to its head and grabbed onto its horns and rested my feet on another two. "Bring it on big boy!" I yelled to the thrashing creature.

Then it started climbing higher up the sky. My feet lost its grip and dangled down and I held on for dear life on its horns.

Then all of a sudden, it started dive bombing down towards Canterlot. My eyes were watering from the rushing air and my heart pounded on my chest. "Oh Crap Man!" I yelled in fear and excitement.

Then it banked up at the last moment and forced my body to slam on its neck. "Ow…" I said.

When the Dragon flew over to the main entrance of Canterlot, I saw guards all lined up and pointed there crossbows at the Dragon. "Uh oh" I said and started waving frantically to get them to notice me, "Wait! Don't shoot! I'm on the Dragon!" I yelled. "Wait! The Princesses guest is on the Dragon!" the leader yelled.

Then the creature swooped down on the group and they all docked just in time.

I looked ahead and saw the Dragon was heading towards a clock tower with a large bell. "Ugh! Come on!" I yelled and braced for impact.

It crashed in and I lost my grip on the creature's neck and horns, sending me flying towards the floor. The Dragon continued crashing through and started falling at the other side.

I coughed and slowly got up. I started fanning away the dust and smoke while coughing. I got over to the exit hole and looked down to see the Dragon slowly get back up. It shook its head and looked up at me. It roared and started climbing up the building.

I started looking around. I looked up and saw the large bell above me. I hatched an idea and started quickly going up a steep stairway.

I got up and found a large hammer with a leather head. I grabbed it and positioned myself to hit the bell. Then the floor started to shake and vibrate.

The Dragons started to creep up and gaped its jaws, ready to breathe fire. "Nighty night" I said and hit the bell as hard as I can. The bell, wasn't very effective, it didn't even hurt my ears. "Oooh crap, that's not good" I said to myself.

I looked at the dragon and saw its throat glowing red hot. "Nope!" I jumped away and the living flame thrower missed. I quickly started untying the knot that held the leather in place. "Come on, Come on!" I struggled to untie the damn thing.

Then at the corner of my eye, I see the dragons head, I looked and launched its head towards me like a snake with a toothy jaw. I got out of the way and hit the thing in the eye with the hammers stick. It roared in pain retracted back.

"Come on you stupid thing!" I started cursing at the piece of string.

Then another blast of fire missed me. I hatched an idea and quickly put the head of the hammer in the flame. The moment it stopped, the hammer was red hot and smoked. "Thanks" I thanked the dragon and stood up.

I positioned myself to hit the bell with the red hot hammer. "Cover your ears!" I yelled.

I slammed the hammer on the bell. My ears rang painfully and the head of the hammer shattered and one fragment struck my left shoulder and it burned like hell. I grabbed and I was so stupid to do that. I now have a second degree burn on my right hand and third degree on the shoulder. "Great" I said to myself.

I then started looking around, covering my burnt shoulder with my burnt hand. I started looking over the edge and found the Dragon unconscious on the street. I sighed a relief and sat down on the ledge, "That was fun" I said to myself and laughed.

The Dragon was chained to a rather large cart. I got my shoulder and hand checked and bandaged and Fluttershy will not let me go anymore, for now at least.

The princesses and the residence of Canterlot were impressed of what I did, taking down a Dragon just using a bell. Oh yeah, and my hearing, I almost got myself deaf because of my actions, but the doctor of the palace told me it should be back to normal after a day or two.

"So Luna, what was this you wanted to show me?" I asked with Fluttershy on my back, her fore hooves wrapped around my neck. "Are you sure? I mean you just took down a Dragon and burned yourself, and surely you must be tiered" she tried to get me to change my mind. "Minor injuries and I had fun playing with him" I assured her. "Fun? I surely wouldn't call battling a Dragon with your bare hoof, Fun" she said to me. "I'm fine Luna, I assure you. I'm used to getting hurt, a lot" I said to her.

She sighed in defeat, "Okay then. Dear sister, I'll be back in a moment. I'm going to show Winter what he needs to know and see" she said to her sister and Celestia nodded in agreement.

Luna looked back at me, "Come, I'll lead the way" she started going back in the palace. I followed with Fluttershy stuck to my back.

We were going through the halls in silence. We went a few floors down and Fluttershy hugged me a little tighter when we got to the dark hall and made a silent, "Eep!".

"It's pitch black in here" I said, having a hard time looking through the black hall. Luna started walking and torches started light the way with blue blames. "Whoa" I said in awe.

I followed her by her side and looked around the carved out rock walls. "What is this place?" I asked. "A tomb" she answered without looking. "A tomb? So there are dead things in here?" I said. "Only one" she replied.

We got to the end of the hall and there, a familiar statue figure stood with its sword and shield. I went up to it and touched it. I looked back, "What is this?" I asked. "A tomb stone for one of your Knights. He came to Equestria a thousand years ago, lost. He sacrificed himself to save the lives of many" she said, "And a good friend of mine" she finished and lowered her head.

The knight didn't have his helmet on, "He looks a bit like you Winter" Fluttershy said to me. "Yeah, he does" I said.

I turned to face Luna, "If I'm not the first, sure will not be the last" I said to her. Luna nodded, "Yes" she answered.

I did a quick prayer for him and we started going back.

When we were going up the stairs, we heard a loud bang above us. We all looked up, "What was that?" I asked. Luna then draped her wing over us and teleported to the main entrance.

I opened it and saw the Dragon taking down the guards with its tail. Chains were still attached to it and rattled every time it moved.

"Uh oh" I said then a flying bolder flew over our heads. Then Sundance ran up to us and took out a small tube with a cap on top and a pink liquid in side. "Here, I had the potion with me in case the Dragon wakes" she gave it to me. "Thanks Sunny" I put it in my pocket.

I looked at the Dragon again, "The Dragon most swallow the potion for it to work" she said. "Eh, it should make it easier" I said sarcastically.

I looked over my shoulder to look at Fluttershy, "Shy, you might want to get off" I said to her but she shook her head. "I'm sorry but no" she tightened her grip. I sighed, "Fine, but, hold on tight, okay?" I said to her and she nodded.

I looked around and saw Celestia being protected by ten guards, but I have a feeling those won't do.

I looked around a little more and saw a long chain wrapped around its neck. "Hang tight Shy" I said to her and started running to grab onto the chain.

I picked it up and yanked on it before the Dragon toasted up the guards and the Princess. "Hey big boy! I'm back!" yelled and pulled on the chain.

It looked at me and growled viciously. "Um, w-what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked, and her body shook in fear. "No idea" I answered and she whimpered.

Then the chain started to slack, "Oh crap" I said and started to run the other way. But then it grabbed my foot and threw me high up the air. I looked down and saw it gaping its jaws.

Fluttershy spread her wings, changed our course and we landed on its nose instead. I then held onto the nose holes for dear life.

It started to thrash around and sneezed a few times, covering my hands with green slime. "Ew" I said in disgust.

It then threw its head forwards and got me positions on its mouth. "Shy! The potion!" I told her frantically while I held onto its nose. "Oh" she reached into my pocket, grabbed the tube, popped out the cap and tossed it into its glowing red throat.

I let go and fell to the ground. I landed hard but I ran nonetheless. I looked back and saw the Dragon wobble. Then it started tipping forward and slammed on the ground.

I sat down on the ground and chuckled, "That was fun" I said and laughed. "Barely" Fluttershy replied. "Well, I did suggested you to get off" I said to her. "B-but I was too worried" she said and I could feel her heat rising. "At least we're alive" I said to her and chuckled.

After that, they chained up the Dragon again and started going to relocate the beast to a new home. "Later Boy!" I waved goodbye to the slumbering beast. "Another one hell of a story to tell" I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Are you two ready to go back to Ponyville?" Luna said to me and Fluttershy. I turned to face her, "Sure, it was fun here by the way" I said to her.

Then Sundance went up to me with a small blue case on her back. "Here is your fiddle Winter, enjoy" she said. I smiled and picked up case, "Thanks Luna, I appreciate it" I then held onto it by its handle.

Then a carriage landed, "Have a goodnight you two" Luna said happily. "You too Luna, see you later" I got in with Fluttershy on my back.

She got off my back and sat down next to me. I sat down and the carriage started moving. I rested the case on my laps and Fluttershy scooted a little closer to see. I unzipped the case and opened it up.

There was a fiddle, a bow, a shoulder rest and a little compartment at the tip of the scroll. I opened it up and saw rosin and a little flute tuner. "Wow, so you know how to play this?" she asked. "Yup, the best in my home and taught beginners how to play it" I answered and closed the fiddle case.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 6. I'm pretty sure I made a few mistakes here, but it was fun writing it. I might post chapter 7 tomorrow, but if not, Wednesday. If you have any Advice for me or if you have a few ideas on what should Winter/James do next, please don't hesitate to comment. Till then, Goodnight everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Swop

**Author's Note: Chapter 7 is now up, enjoy everyone.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 7:**

**Swop**

The next day, I practiced and played my new fiddle to pass the morning hours. There wasn't much to do.

I played my fiddle in my room, making music notes on papers so I could remember them when I forget.

Birds were at the window, looking in my room, listening to my music playing. And I noticed few animals at the door as well.

By lunch, I wrote down forty tunes that I could remember, I was just lucky enough to remember all of them.

One of the tunes though I wrote down myself. The only people who know this song are me, a few beginner players and two of my fiddle teachers. It's a catchy tune, well, to me anyways.

When I played it, the animals seem to like it. When I hear the music, all I could say is that it's colorful.

"That was very good Winter" I heard a gentle voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fluttershy coming in the room with Angel bunny on her back, munching down on a carrot. "Oh, I call it 'The Bunny Hop. In my traditional language though, I call it 'Qiggiqta Ukali" I said in my first language and started to put away my fiddle.

"You know another language?" she asked and went up beside me. I nodded, "Yes, Inuktitut, my first language" I said to her and zipped up the case.

I turned to her, "So what are we going to have for lunch?" I asked. "Oh, I-I was thinking of going to Sugar Cube Corner" she answered. "Okay, sure" I agreed, grabbed my hat and glasses and followed her out.

As we were walking, Fluttershy decided to break the silence, "Um, Cheerilee is trying to find musicians to teach her students how to play instruments" she said to me. I looked at her, "Really?" my interest perked up. "Yes. We could go to her school if you want after lunch" she said. "Yeah sure. I love teaching beginners" I said happily.

After lunch and meeting with the energetic pony known as Pinkie Pie, we started going towards the school.

As we got there, I wasn't expecting to see a small building with a playground. Well the playground was understandable, but I had a hard time understanding on how small the building was.

I opened the little fence and I saw three familiar faces run up to me, "Hi Winter!" they greeted me happily. "Hey there!" I crouched down, "So how's the Crusading going?" I asked. "Meh" Scootaloo replied. I chuckled, "Well keep on searching, I'm sure you'll find your Cutie marks someday" I said to the three.

"So watcha' doin' here?" Applebloom asked. "To speak to your teacher about something" I answered. "About what?" Sweetie Belle asked. "You'll see" I smiled and stood up, "See you three later" I said. "Later!" the three said in unison.

"So, Winternight. You're saying you play the fiddle?" Cheerilee said, sitting at her desk. "Yes Miss Cheerilee" I answered with a smile. "Would it be okay if you can demonstrate after school?" she asked. "Okay, what time?" I said. "Three o-clock. A few more others will be here as well" she answered. "Okay, I'll bring my fiddle along" I said to her and shook her hoof.

I practice for a few hours, getting ready to play and show the young colts and fillies how to play the siren music of the fiddle.

I was outside the school, holding onto my fiddle case to my side. There were a few more other ponies waiting as well. There was an orange stallion with a guitar on his back, a grey pony with a black main had a case that stood higher than her on her side and three more others with different instruments.

I went up to the grey pony and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and was a little surprised by how big and tall I was. "Oh, h-hi there" she greeted me nervously.

I got crouched down to eye level, "Hi, I'm Winternight" I introduced myself with a smile. "Oh, hello Winternight, my name is Octavia" we shook.

I looked at the tall case, "So what do you play?" I asked. "The Cello" she answered. "Whoa, that's cool" I answered. "How about you?" she asked. I bring up my case in front of me, "Its little cousin, the Fiddle" I answered. "Fiddle? Oh, the Violin, that's nice" she remembered.

"Sorry, but I don't play violin, I play country music" I said to her. "That's nice. I'm sure a few colts and fillies would love to hear you play it" she said to me. "That's where I'm aiming" I answered.

Then the entrance door opened and Cheerilee appeared, "Okay, time to come in" she said and went back in. I looked back at Octavia, "Good luck" I said, patted her on the shoulder and stood. "You too" she replied and we all started to go in the little school.

First to play was the guitar player, then the flout, Octavia and her cello, the harmonica player, the accordion, and finally me.

I got up front, rested my instrument on my shoulder and tested a few tones to make sure everything was in tune. "I'm going to be playing the fiddle. Some of you might think 'No it's not, that's a violin' but" I pointed my finger up while holding onto the bow, "There's a difference in playing a violin and a fiddle" I rested my bow on the strings. "I play country music" I said and started playing 'Old Joe Clark.

I tapped my foot to keep tract of my beets and made sure I was smiling while I was playing.

When I finished, the students clapped and clopped on their desks like they did with the others.

I got back to my spot and Octavia whispered to me, "Nice job Winter". I looked down. "Thanks" I replied.

"Now students" Cheerilee started, "Go stand by what instrument you would want to play and learn" she finished. All the fillies and colts then started going to their choice of teachers. I was a little surprised that none of them went to me, but then one went up to me with a bright smile.

I smiled back and crouched down, "Hey Applebloom" I patted her on the head. "Howdy Winter" she greeted me back. "So you want to play the fiddle?" I asked. "Yeah, I love how it sounded" she said happily. "Well, one is better than nothing and we're going to have a lot of fun" I said to her.

Then next day, Cheerilee told the mayor what instruments they need and how many. We were all outside the school, not enough room inside obviously.

I sat down on my knees and move the case in front of me. Applebloom had her own little pink case and opened it up. "First thing to learn is how to hold it" I said and took out my fiddle. "You rest it on your shoulder and put your chin on the chinrest to hold it in place, like this" I said to her and showed how to do it.

She sat up and took out the little fiddle from its case. She copied me, "Like this?" she showed me. I nodded, "Yup and you hold the neck" I said to her.

"Now the strings" I said and kept on showing her what names the fiddle parts have.

After an hour, we started to practice how to play 'Twinkle Little Star. She was a fast learner, like was when I first played the fiddle.

I got her a sponge for her fiddle, held by an elastic band, so she won't feel the hard wood irritate her shoulder and neck. Then I taped little lines on the neck of the fiddle so she knows where to put her hoof when playing.

In no time, she remembered twinkle little star and started playing another song.

At the end of school, Cheerilee told us we will be performing in a concert in five days. I crouched down next to Applebloom, "Excited?" I asked. "Um, a little nervous, actually" she shrunk her body a little. I chuckled, "I was too with my first concert playing, but I was more excited playing then being laughed at" I said to her.

I looked at her, "Do you like playing the fiddle?" I asked. "Of course I do" she perked up like the question just offended her. "Then just have fun in the concert, don't think about the crowd" I assured her. She nodded happily and perked up.

"Okay students, you can practice at your homes with your instruments, but please be careful with them" Cheerilee said. "Yay" Applebloom cheered silently and started putting the fiddle back in her case.

I quickly grabbed a folded piece of paper in my pocket and went up to Applebloom. "Hey Applebloom, I got something for you to practice on" I said to her and showed the paper to her.

She looked at it for a moment and took it, "What is it?" she asked. "A song no one else know about except for me, Fluttershy and now you" I said to her. "Really!?" she said happily and carefully put the paper in her case.

We got to the little fence, "See you tomorrow Applebloom" I bid goodbye. "You too Winter" she said cheerfully and we parted ways.

I got back to the cottage and saw Fluttershy in the chicken fence, feeding the chickens.

"Hey Shy! I'm back!" yelled from the door. "Oh" she flew up over the fence and went up to me while flying eye level. "Hi Winter, how was practice?" she asked. "Great, Applebloom's a fast learner and pretty good" I said with a smile. "How about you? How was your afternoon?" I asked. "Okay" she answered.

"Need any help?" I asked. "Um, you could entertain the sick little bunny in the cottage, laughter is important for curing sick animals" she said. "Okay, I'll try my best" I saluted and went in.

After entertainment and dinner, I decided to take a stroll round Ponyville.

I got to the entrance, put on my shoes and looked back, "I'll be back in an hour" I said. Fluttershy popped her head out of kitchen; "Okay" she replied and went back in the kitchen.

I got out and the sun started to set under the horizon.

I got out of Ponyville again on a path. "Okay what songs do me and Applebloom should do on the concert" I said to myself while walking.

A moment later, I found myself in the middle of a large patch of blue flowers on the path. "Oh, wow, they're beautiful" I picked one up and smelled it. It didn't smell much, but still looked pretty stunning.

I looked up at the sky and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky. "I should head back" I said to myself and dropped the flower.

Then I felt rushing air behind me and a few trotting hooves. I looked back and was greeted by the Princess of the Night. "Greetings Winter" she went up beside me. "Hey Luna, how are you?" I greeted her back and walked alongside her. "Splendid, and yours?" she asked. "Good" I answered.

"So are you having fun playing with your instrument?" she asked. "Very. There'll be a concert here in Ponyvill in five days. I and Applebloom will be playing our fiddles" I said to her.

"Five days, on Happy Bunny Day?" she said to me. "Bunny day? What's that?" I asked. "A holiday where ponies hide chocolate or candy eggs and little fillies and colts try and find them" she answered. "Hm, sounds like Easter" I said, "Oh man, I have the perfect song toy play in the concert now!" I said happily.

"Well, I most go now, have a goodnight Winter" she spread her wings. "Goodnight to you too Luna, see you later" I bid goodbye and she flew off.

As I got to the little bridge near the cottage, my body started to feel a little weird. It was warm up, but it also felt so cold. I got in and took off my shoes. I looked around and saw Fluttershy at the stairs. "Hey Shy" I greeted and took off my hat and hung it up on the coat hanger. "Hello Winter, I was about to go to bed" she said. "Just in time I guess" I said and went up to her.

I took off my clothing and wore my shorts in Fluttershy's room and went in the bed with her. "Goodnight Shy" I moved my body to face her. "Goodnight" she said sleepily.

I closed my eyes and went into comatose instantly. Then I felt my body reshape itself, but I just thought I was going unconscious.

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness, what's going to happen with Winter on the next chapter!? Dun dun DUN! Well I might post chapter 8 today sense I have plenty of time to do so. If you have any ideas on what should Winter/James do next, I'm open to ideas and I'll try to put it in a few chapters in the future. Have a nice day my fellow readers.**


	8. Chapter 8: Harmony

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 up next, enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 8:**

**Harmony**

In the morning light, I opened my eyes and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked at Fluttershy and she slept comfortably.

I breathed in and I felt two bulges on my chest. I froze and slowly looked to see what was there. I expecting to see Fluttershy's hooves but what I saw was nothing like that.

"What in the" I quickly covered my mouth in shock and my eyes wide as diner plates. "Ooo" I said silently and I couldn't believe it, my voice was gentle and soothing.

I got under the covers and looked in my shorts to check if my manhood was still intact. "Uh oh" I popped my head out and slowly got off the bed.

I silently ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I turned on the lights and looked at the mirror. I quickly covered my mouth to prevent yelling out loud.

My hair was long and wavy, I had breasts on my chest, my body was smooth and curvy and my manhood was missing. "Oh no" I said in disbelief.

I looked out the door and looked around. I stepped out then saw a hoof come out of Fluttershy's room. I quickly got back in the bathroom and closed the door. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" I said frantically and looked around.

"Um, Winter? Is that you?" I heard Fluttershy. "Ye" I stopped myself and cleared my throat, "Ye-yeah" I tried to change my voice. "Are you okay? You sound a little weird?" she said. "Um" I couldn't hide my voice anymore and sighed in defeat.

I slowly opened the door and looked out, covering my body, "No, I'm not Shy" I said to her. She took a step back, "Who are you?" her wings started to spread. "I'm Winter, James" I said to her, still covering my body. "W-Winter? But your, you look" she tried to say. "I know, but I don't know what happened. I just woke up like this" I said to her, "But I'm still Winternight, Fluttershy, I am" I tried to assure her.

"O-okay, but why are hiding behind the door?" she asked. "Um, I'm exposed. Can you get my cloths please?" I asked. "Oh, okay" she ran to her room and came back flying with my clothing of her hooves. "Thanks" I grabbed my t-shirt, put it on, then my pants, and socks.

I came out fully clothed and it was a little weird having breasts on my chest.

"O-oh my" Fluttershy said when she saw me. "I know" I said and looked at myself. To be honest, I didn't look all that bad, hot really. "Maybe we should go show Twilight after breakfast" Fluttershy said to me. "Good idea Shy" I agreed.

"Oh my, Winter? Is that you?" Twilight said, awestruck. "Yes, I'm Winter" I answered, sitting on the couch with Fluttershy beside me, "So can you fix this?" I asked and gestured to me. "I don't know, maybe, but if I don't know what caused it, then I don't know what to do" she said to me. I hung my head, "Great" I said.

"Don't worry Winter, I'll try to find out what happened, but I have to stop on how to get you home first" she said to me. "Yes, yes! Please!" I said to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mmmph!" I heard. I looked down and saw Twilight's head was stock between my breasts. "Oh! Sorry Twilight!" I started blushing. "I'm not use to having these yet" I said to her. Twilight blushed a little, "It's okay, I'm fine" she assured me.

At lunch in Sugar Cube Corner, I had a hard time explaining to Pinkie that I was Winter and prevented her from making a welcome party for me again.

In the school, I had to explain that I was Winter as well. The teacher Cheerilee believed me and I got out to find Applebloom. I spotted her on our little spot, taking out her fiddle.

I got over to her, "Hey Applebloom" I greeted her and sat in front of her. I put down my case and opened it up. I looked at her and saw she looked at me like I was someone entirely new. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at me weirdly. "Oh I forgot, I'm Winter. Um, I… I have no idea what happened to me, but I'm still Winter, honest" I said to her.

"Okay, if ya' are, then what was the song ya' gave me yesterday after school" she said to me and crossed her fore hooves. "Bunny Hope of course" I answered and started humming the tune. "Oh, ya' are Winter!" she looked surprised. "Um, so what now?" she asked. I took out my fiddle, "We play of course! Only have four days of practice left" I said to her happily.

We practiced and practiced, taught a few new tunes and practiced. By the end of school, she learned three new tunes. "Very nice job Applebloom. You're going to better then me in no time" I said to her. "Thanks, and one more thin'" she waved me closer. I leaned in, "You have yourself a few eyes on ya'" she whispered to me.

I thought about it for a moment then my eyes went wide, "What? Oh no" I said. _"Great, the last thing I need is a stallion hitting on me"_ I thought to myself. "So what're ya' doin' about that?" she asked. "I'll deal with it" I answered. "Okay, see ya' later Winter" she trotted off. "Later!" I replied and waved.

I packed my fiddle in the case and started going. "Ah! Winter! Wait a moment!" I heard and turned around to see who called my name.

Octavia trotted up to me, "Um, do you want a diner with me and Vinyl tonight?" she asked. "Uh, sure, okay" I answered. "Okay, see you later" she said goodbye and went back in the school.

It was a little weird walking through Ponyville being a human female. I bet I looked a little weirder to other ponies with my curves, breasts, long hair and a slim body.

When I reached the cottage, I felt so relieved.

I got in, hung up my hat and took off my shoes. "Shy! I'm back!" I yelled and I heard fluttering wings going down the stairs. "Oh, hi Winter" she greeted me.

"Need any help?" I asked. She lightly shook her head, "No, but thanks for asking" she answered.

I started going up the stairs with my case on hand, "I'll be having a diner with Octavia and Vinyl in an hour" I said to her and started going through the hall. "Okay" she said.

I got in the room, put the case on the bed and started going towards the bathroom. "If you don't mind, I'll be taking a shower Shy" I said to her. "Okay" Fluttershy answered.

I got in, and started up the shower. I started taking off my cloths and looked at myself in the mirror. "Hm, not bad" I made a few poses before going in the shower.

After twenty minutes and popped out my out of the curtains and forgot to grab a towel. "Oh great" I said to myself and turned off the shower.

"Um, Shy!" I yelled for her. "Yes?" I heard. "Uh, c-can you get me a towel. I forgot to grab one" I asked. "Okay" I waited a moment then heard her again. "I got it" she said. "The door's open" I said.

And slowly, the door started to open and Fluttershy's head got in first with her eyes closed and the towel on her mouth. "Closer" I said. She took a few steps closer, "A little closer" I said again. She took another few steps.

I started reaching, "Almost got it… Whoa!" but then I slipped and fell towards Fluttershy. I landed on top of her, fully nude and wet.

"Ow…" I rubbed the side of my head. I looked and saw Fluttershy under me. "Mm, huh?" she opened her eyes and her whole face started to turn red. "O-oh my" she said. I quickly got off and covered my body with the towel. "I'm so sorry Shy, did I hurt you?" I fixed the towel covering my body and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, holding onto her cheeks. "Um, yes, I'm fine" she answered. I hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Shy, I'm so clumsy" I apologized again and kissed her forehead.

"I-it's okay, I'm fine" she said in her flushed face. I sighed in relief, "Good" I said.

I got to my room and started looking through my extra cloths. I took off my towel and dried up my hair with it. "O-oh my" I heard. I completely forgot she was behind me.

Right now, I was so thankful I didn't have my manhood or it would be very, very awkward right now.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist, "Oh, Shy, I forgot you were there" I said and covered my breasts with one arm and hand. "Oh, I'll be out now, s-sorry" she got out and closed the door.

I sighed and face palmed myself, "Very clumsy" I said to myself and started putting on the rest of my clothing.

I looked at the time and started heading down stairs. I got to the entrance, put on my shoes and hat. I looked back, "See you later Shy" I said to her on her couch. "Later" she replied, holding onto a book and reading it for the animals surrounding her.

I knocked on a door. I looked at one window and there were lights flickering and changing color. Drum beats keeping good beat and muffled music silently escaping the room.

The door opens and Octavia stood there, "Oh, hello Winter. Come on in" she gestured. "Thank you" I took off my shoes inside and hung my head on a coat hanger.

"I'm sorry for Vinyl's loud music. She gets stuck in there playing and listening all day" she apologized. "No, it's okay, I don't mind it" I sat down on a couch.

She sat down on another couch and gestured to the teapot, "Tea?" she suggested. "Yes please" I answered.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" she asked while poring two cups for us. "Well, I was biking down a road, then a swirling rainbow of colors surrounded me and I found myself in the Everfree Forest. After a night there, Fluttershy found me and we were being chased by a Manticore" I answered. "Oh my, must have been terrifying" she took her cup. "Well, at first, but it was fun in some ways" I picked up the teacup.

The door swung open and a white Unicorn with blue main yelled out, "Oh Yeah!". "Vinyl shush! We have a guest here!" Octavia glared at the unicorn. "Oh, sorry Tavi" she trotted up to me. "Never seen you around here before. You new?" she asked. I nodded, "Yes" I answered.

She sat down on the floor, "So what's your name?" she asked again. "Winternight" I brought out my hand. "Vinyl Scratch" we shook.

During the diner, I found out the two were very opposite from each other. Octavia was more classy and polite and Vinyl was rocking pony and modern. But Vinyl seems to have respect for her friend.

"So Winter" Vinyl swallowed her food, "You listen to music?" she asked. "Of course" I answered and took a bite of my food. "What kind?" she asked again. "Anything kind except for metal" I answered again.

"So how is your little fiddler doing?" Octavia asked. "Applebloom is doing very well, a natural really" I finished my diner.

"I'm washing!" Vinyl took the plat and silver wearing from me. She opened up what looks like an amplifier for an instrument and tossed in the plat. She quickly grabbed hers and tossed it in as well. As soon as Octavia got her last bite, Vinyl grabbed her plat and fort from her mouth. She closed it up and started it. Then music started up, "Oh yeah! Love the Wubs!" Vinyl bobbed her head.

I listened and figured out it was a Dub-step music. Octavia sighed; "Always with the wubs" she hit the table with her forehead.

I looked at both of them and went up to Vinyl, "Hey Vinyl, you're a DJ right?" I asked. "Of course I am!" she said happily and continued bobbing her head. "Why not try recording Octavia playing her cello and you mix it up, so both of you would enjoy it" I suggested. "Not a bad idea Winter. Hey Tavi, grab your cello! We got some remixing to do!" she trotted into her room.

Octavia looked at me "What did you do?" she asked. "Making your life a little easier Tavi" I said to her, "Now come on, let's get your cello and record you playing" I patter her on the back.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 8. If you think you can fine the fiddle tune 'Bunny Hop' in the internet, you are very wrong. Only me, a few fiddle players in my town and two of my teachers know it. I created the tune and pretty much everyone likes it. If you wish to learn it, give me a comment and I'll type it out for ye'. Till next time, good night my fellow readers.**


	9. Chapter 9: Witchdoctor

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late, I had to watch an episode of MLP to figure out how the main six got back to normal when Poison Joke effected them. Finished chapter 9 so enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 9:**

**Witchdoctor**

The next morning, I woke up hugging Fluttershy like a little girl with her doll. _"Okay, I have to get back to normal, and soon" _I thought to myself. But then I relaxed again and embraced the plushy pony, _"But she's so soft"_ I thought again.

I rested my bead above hers, "So warm" I said silently and made a dopy smiled. "Mm? Mmph Wimpher?" I heard. I shot my eyes open and looked at Fluttershy, her muzzle between my breasts. "Oh! Aa… Fluttershy, y-you're awake!" I quickly separated from her, _"Okay, get a hold of yourself! Your female instinct is getting a hold of you!"_ I thought to myself.

I got off the bed and started grabbing my clothing, "Um, I'll be, um, i-in my room to, uh, t-to… practice! Yeah, practice" I got to the door and bolted out.

I got to my room and shut the door behind me. I rested my back on the door and sighed, "Okay, I have to tell Twilight to change me back" I said to myself. I looked at my clothes on my arms, "Before I change for good" I said.

I played my fiddle for a good hour to clear my mind. It helped, but I don't for how long though. I wrote on my journal and started going down stairs to the kitchen.

I looked around the corner and saw Fluttershy cooking up some pancakes. I took a breather and tried to relax. "Um, morning Shy" I greeted. "Oh, morning Winter" she greeted me back. I got up beside her, "Need any help?" I asked. "Um, you can feed the animals, i-if you don't mind" she answered. "Okay" I answered and went over to the large bag of animal food and bird seeds.

After breakfast, me and Fluttershy started going to the Library to check if Twilight was in progress.

"Um, I'm sorry about, uh, this morning. I didn't know what came over me" I apologized and blushed. "Oh, um, its fine, really" she answered and blushed as well.

It was a little awkward going to the library with the silence between us.

We got to the tree house and I knocked. A moment later Spike opened the door, "Oh, hey Fluttershy, hey Winter. Good morning" he greeted. "Hi Spike, can we come in?" I asked. "Of course" I gesture us in.

"Twilight! Fluttershy and Winter are here!" Spike yelled and started going in the kitchen.

I heard trotting hooves going down the stairs and Twilight went around the corner. "Good morning you two, doing well?" she greeted us and went over to her desk. Me and Fluttershy sat on the couch, "Um, kind of, but I'm having a hard time controlling myself" I answered.

Spike came out with a tray of cups filled with tea. "Just, how do you… you know, settle down?" I asked. "Oh… um" Twilight started to blush, Fluttershy as well.

Spike set the tray down on the coffee table and Twilight went over to him and covered his ears, well, what counts as ears anyway and he didn't look too good about the secrecy. "Um" she looked at Fluttershy then back at me, "Well, um, we… uh, c-clop" she answered and her whole head turned red, Fluttershy as well. "Clop? What's that?" I asked, confused. "Um, y-you relieve yourself, uh, d-down there" She answered.

"Down there?" I looked and immediately blushed, "Oh! Um, I think I'll skip that" I answered with a nervous smile. "Um, so, any progress on turning me back?" I changed the subject before it got any more awkward.

She nodded and went over to her desk, "Yes, did you encounter a blue flower?" she asked. "Uh… what does it look like?" I asked, but I had a pretty good idea of what it was. She showed me the picture in the book, "This, Poison Joke" she answered and pointed to the flower with her hoof. "Y-yeah, kind of" I answered and rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay, now I know what caused it, I can fix that" she went back to her desk. "Really!? How long!?" I asked, excited. "Give me at least a day, I need to collect the ingredients and… Oof!" I hugged her as hard as I can, stopping her from speaking any further. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I released her and she wobbled for a moment, "Oh, s-sorry Twilight, did I hurt you?" I apologized. She shook her head lightly, "I-I'll be fine, just minor oxygen deprived brain" she answered and stood straight again.

"Tea?" Spike spoke up. "Um, yes please" I sat back down on the couch and took a cup. I took a sip and smiled, "Mmm, Strawberry" I said and took another sip.

I and Applebloom practiced again for the concert. Cheerilee got out the school entrance and rang the bell, "Time to go home!" she said. "Very nice job, Applebloom, great work" I patted her. "Thanks, ya' the best teacher I ever had. Well, in fiddlin'" she said. I smiled, "Thank you Applebloom. Now go along with your crusaders"

Then I saw Spike running towards me with tiered look on his face. He ran by the crusaders, "Hi Spike" Sweetie Belle greeted. "Oh, hi Sweetie Belle. Can't talk right now, in a hurry" he said to her and started running back to me.

I crouched down, "What's wrong Spike?" I asked. "Twilight, I haven't…seen her in… four hours. She went to go get the ingredients in Zecora's hut, but she hasn't come back" he said and puts his hand on his knees to rest.

"Zecora? Who's that?" I asked. "A zebra that lives in the Everefree forest. Come on! We have to go find Twilight!" he waved his arm and started going. "Oh! Okay!" I answered and started following him.

We got to the library and saw Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

When they saw me, Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack took a step back. "What in tarnation!? Another human!?" Applejack said. "Oh my word!? Are they going to take over!?" Rarity said next. "Get her!" Rainbow Dash yelled and pointed at me.

"No no! Wait!" I yelled but the three already pined me down on the ground. I threw my fiddle case up and Spike caught before it hit the ground.

Applejack hog tied me, Rarity shoved an apple in my mouth and Rainbow Dash looked at me like I was a criminal. "How did you get here! Where did you come from! Are there more of you! Or Are You A Spy!" she interrogated me.

"Um, Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy said to her. "What, I'm working here!" she yelled. "Th-that's Winter your yelling at" she said and pointed. "What!?" the three yelled in shock.

I spat out the apple, "Yes, I'm Winter! I accidently messed with a patch of Poison Joke and I woke up like this! Twilight was going to turn me back to normal, but Spike told me she hasn't come back from the Everfree!" I yelled and slumped my head back down on the ground, resting on my chin.

"Oh my goodness Winter. We're so sorry darling" Rarity apologized. "Uh, yeah, sorry partner" Applejack started to untie me. "Yeah, sorry I yelled" Rainbow Dash rubbed the back of her head.

Applejack untied me and my limbs sprawled out. I sighed in relief, "That's better" I said with closed eyes.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt from my t-shirt and pants. "A quick advice for you three. Give newcomers time to explain why they're here" I said to the three mares. They hung their heads, "Sorry" the three said in unison. "But nice job though. You three took me down before I knew it" I said to the three, trying to lighten up the mood. "Uh, thanks, I guess" Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, come on. Let's go find Twilight before she's a goner" I said the waved my arm. "Oky doky loky!" Pinkie answered happily and started bouncing beside me and the others started to follow, but Spike went back in the library with my fiddle case.

The timid little pony was stock to my back, her body shaking in fear and shot her head from side to side. "Twilight! Twilight! Twilight Where Are You!" I yelled.

"To be honest Winter, you look dazzling in that body of yours" Rarity said to me. "Oh, really? I mean I was thinking of… No! No no no no no no no! I want to get back to my original body" I said and continued to look.

"Why?" she asked. "Why? Because I look just like my sister, I'm tired of other's staring at me and I have a hard time trying to stay control of my hormones" I answered. "Oh, o-oh my" she said and I just knew she was blushing.

Half an hour later, we still couldn't find Twilight anywhere. "Where in the world is she?" I scratched my head in confusion.

"M-maybe she's at Zecora's?" Fluttershy said on my back. "Maybe, won't hurt to find out" I said.

I turned to the little group, "So anyone knows where Zecora lives?" I asked and they all nodded. "This way!" Rainbow Dash pointed and we all started going.

After fifteen minutes, we stopped in front of a little tree hut. I was a little nervous, but the others were okay going in. There were creepy masks surrounding the place.

Pinkie Pie knocked on the door, "Hellooo! Anypony Home!" she said happily.

The door opens and I saw a zebra with a mole hock main, had large gold earrings on each ear, gold rings covering her neck and a few on her fore hoof.

"Howdy Zecora, have ya' seen Twilight around?" Applejack asked. "Twilight is asleep on my bed. She tried to walk out but hit her head" she said.

She looked over Applejack's shoulder, "Hi" I lightly waved my hand. "This here is Winternight" Rarity introduced me. "Um, I need a little bit of help. I kinda got into a Poison Joke patch, and this happens" I gestured to myself. "If you need help I'm always here. I'm a kind zebra so show no fear" she said.

"Uh, so can we come in?" Rainbow asked. Zecora nodded and gestured us in.

Her home was like an African witchdoctor's hut. There were a few potions on shelves and counters, weird looking masks hanging on up the walls, and a large black caldron with a stirring stick.

"Wow" I looked around in awe. Fluttershy got off and went in the room to check on Twilight.

I looked at Zecora and she was cooking up something on the caldron and added a few things in. "Um, w-what do I have to do when you're done?" I asked. "All you have to do is take a bath. It's not as complicated as the numbers of math" she answered. "Oh, okay" I said.

Then we all saw Twilight and Fluttershy get out of Zecora's room. "We've looked everywhere for you darling" Rarity trotted up to her. "Oh, sorry for worrying you all" she apologized, "Just got a little clumsy" she smiled nervously.

"It's fine, as long as you're okay" I said to her. "Oh, hi Winter, how are you doing?" she asked. "Well, battling myself so I won't go rogue on everypony and other then that I'm doing fine" I answered.

"The potion is now mixed. You will soon be fixed" she gave me the capped wooden bottle. "Thank you Zecora" I grabbed it and smiled.

We started going back and Twilight had the potion in her saddlebag.

"So Winter, where do you want to take a bath?" Twilight asked. "The cottage would be okay, I'm getting pretty tiered, and I'll go get my fiddle case tomorrow" I said and yawned. I had Fluttsher on my back again and she was sleeping comfortably.

When we got out, Twilight gave me the potion and everyone except for Fluttershy big goodnight.

When I got to the bridge, I heard a loud thud behind me, and I had a good idea who it was. I turned and saw Luna standing there.

"Oh, another human? How can this be?" she said and started going up to me. "Uh, hey Luna, it's me, Winter" I said to her while holding onto Fluttershy on my back. "Winternight? What happened to you?" she asked and started examining me over. "Remember when we met near the Everfree forest?" I said. She nodded, "Before that I kinda ran into a Poison Joke patch" I said.

She giggled, "Oh my, so you've been stuck like this for a couple of days?" she asked, holding her laughter. I nodded, "Yeah" I answered with a bashful smile.

She chuckled and turned away from me, "Sweet dreams Winter and have a nice bath" she said and flew off. "Goodnight!" I yelled and waved.

I got inside and saw all the animals were asleep. I tiptoed through the room, up the stairs, through the hall and into Fluttershy's room.

I gently lay her on the bed and pulled up the covers. I got in the Bathroom and started floating the tub. I popped open the cap and pored the green liquid in the tub. "Well, it was interesting while it lasted, but time to end it" I said to myself and emptied the bottle.

**Author's Note: Sorry for posting it so late, but the school called and asked for a sub. If I'm not working tomorrow, I might post the next chapter after lunch, hopefully. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the story, I'm listening. Till next time, have a good night my fellow readers.**


	10. Chapter 10: Concert

**Author's Note: Another chapter has risen, all bow down to the all mighty Chapter 10! Enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 10:**

**Concert**

A day later, I woke up with a smile on my face. It was great being in my original body again; I didn't have to deal with my hormones going nuts.

I stretched on the bed and yawned. I looked to my side and saw Fluttershy waking up. She blinked a few times and silently yawned. "Morning Shy" I greeted with a smile. "Oh, good morning Winter. Happy Bunny Day" she said and blushed. _"Just so adorable!"_ I thought. "Heh-heh, Happy Bunny Day to you too" I smiled.

I got off the bed a little too quick then everything went black and I fell back on the bed. "Winter? W-Winter, are you alright?" I heard Fluttershy.

My vision went back and I breathed in deeply. "Oh man, I stood up a little too quick" I sat up on the bed. "A-are you going to be okay?" she asked worriedly. I nodded, "Yup" I stood up.

I turned to her, "So, what do you do on Happy Bunny Day?" I asked. "Oh, I make chocolate eggs, dress up as a bunny, and me and Angel go out and hide the eggs for little fillies and colts to find" she answered. "Cool, can I help?" I asked and started to put on my clothing. "Um, if you want" she said.

"Um, what about Applebloom and the concert?" she said. "Cheerilee told us to go to school in the middle of the afternoon, I got time" I answered and popped my head through my t-shirt. "Oh, okay" she said.

We went in town to buy some chocolate in the Sugar Cube Corner. "Happy Bunny Day you two! Yay! Bunny Day! Bunny Day! Bunny Day!" Pinkie Pie greeted us and she already had her bunny costume on.

"Happy Bunny Day to you too Pinkie, um, do you have any chocolate?" Fluttershy said. "Very Sorry but we're all out" she said and bounced on over to the counter. "Buuut" she went under and took out a basket of colored eggs, "I Got These! Chocolate Eggs!" she said happily.

"Oh, really? How much?" Fluttershy asked. "Just two bits!" Pinkie answered. "Oh, are you sure?" Fluttershy went up to her. "Yup!" Pinkie answered happily, "I have plenty of these under here!" she said. "Oh, okay, thank you Pinkie" she took out two gold bits and gave it to Pinkie.

Fluttershy grabbed the basket by her mouth. She turned to me and I brought out my hand to hole the basket for her. She looked at my hand for a moment and gave the basket to me.

She looked back up at me and looked at something on my head. "Um, where did you get that?" she asked. "Get what?" I said confused. "Bunny ears on top of your hat" she pointed.

I reached up and felt two long ears going up. I grabbed it and two white ears were attached to a blue hair band. "What the? Pinkie did you… Pinkie? Where did she go?" I looked around, Fluttershy as well.

"Huh, o-well" I took off my hat and put on ears instead. "How do I look?" I asked Fluttershy. "Like a big bunny holding a basket" she answered. "Good" I said with a smile and we went out.

We got back, fed the animals and Fluttershy went upstairs while I followed to get into my room.

There were few more rabbits and bunnies than usual, but it is Happy Bunny Day. I grabbed my fiddle out of the case and started playing 'Bunny Hop.

A few moments later, the animals started to appear and watched me play. The rabbits and bunnies seemed to enjoy it a little more. Then I started singing.

"Their goes the bunny hop!

The bunny hop their go, go.

Their goes the bunny hop!

The bunny hop their Go, Go!"

I sang and the rabbits and bunnies started to bounce around happily. The smallest was just playing adorable. I stood up and started bouncing around as well.

"I hop, the bunny hop!

The bunny hop I go, go.

I hop, the bunny hop!

The bunny hop I Go, Go!"

I sang and played my fiddle. I started going around the room, and the rabbits and bunnies started to follow me around.

I got out the room and more rabbits and bunnies started to follow. I heard fluttering wings go down the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fluttershy in her bunny costume.

"Hey Shy! Care to join!?" I asked with a smile and kept on playing. "Oh my, they're so happy" she looked at all the rabbits and bunnies hopping around. She found Angel in the pile and he was bouncing around as well.

"You know what Shy, I got a plan" I said with a smile, leaned up to her and started telling her about my plan.

In the afternoon, all the students and musicians were at the school outside. "Okay everypony. We will be performing in a stage near the main hall in thirty minutes, giving us time to practice. The Princesses will be our guest of honor, so play as best as you can" Cheerilee said as she stood near the entrance of the school to look at everyone, well, everypony.

We all started going and Applebloom walked along side me. I looked at her and she looked a little nervous, "You nervous?" I asked. She nodded, "Yes" she answered. "Well, I bet it's going to be a little more fun when we play" I said with smirk.

She looked up at me, "Huh? More fun? How?" she asked. "You'll see when it's our turn" I answered, "And don't worry too much, you'll start growling white main if you do. Just focus on having fun, okay" I said to her.

"White main? I ain't that old, granny is" she said. I chuckled, "Right you are Applebloom" we both laughed.

Octavia and four fillies finished playing and many hooves clapped and trotted. I and Applebloom stood in backstage. Octavia and the four fillies started going in and a filly with a tiara went up to Applebloom, "Everypony out there is watching you, no pressure" she went off and laughed.

"E-everypony?" she stammered and started to shack. I crouched down, "Applebloom, take your breath and relax for a moment" I rested a hand on her shoulder. She took deep breaths.

"Okay, next will be Winternight and Applebloom playing the fiddle" Cheerilee said and hooves clapping started to fill the air.

"Okay Applebloom, you ready?" I asked. She took one more deep breath and nodded. "Then let's go" I said with a warm smile.

We got out and practically everypony in town were there. The princesses were sitting in the middle of the crowd on the back of the carriage. Twilight, Applajack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were just in front of them.

I looked down at Applebloom and her eyes were wide as diner plats. "Applebloom, you ready?" I asked. She went back to reality and nodded.

We played two song, 'Swolow Tail Jig' and 'Maggie in the Woods. We finished that, then I heard a, "Pssst!". I looked to my left and saw Fluttershy in her bunny Costume and a horde of rabbits and bunnies behind her. I smiled and nodded.

"Now we saved the best for last! I call it 'The Bunny Hop!" I said to the crowd and readied my fiddle, Applebloom as well.

We started playing and immediately, the rabbits and bunnies started pouring out the back stage. Applebloom was a little surprised, as did the crowd.

I leaned into Applebloom, "Now you lead while skipping. I'll be right behind you, don't worry" I said and she nodded. She started to lead, I next and the bunnies and rabbits started to follow. As we passed by the stage curtain, Fluttershy started bouncing on her back hooves with a baby white bunny on her fore hooves, following at the back.

After a moment, I started to sing 'The Bunny Hop' song.

"Their goes the bunny hop!

The bunny hop their go, go.

Their goes the bunny hop!

The bunny hop their Go, Go!

I hop the bunny hop!

The bunny hop I go, go.

I hop the bunny hop!

The bunny hop I Go, Go!"

As I sang a little more, the ponies watching started to sing along with me. Applebloom got the lyrics and started to sing along as well.

At the end, we stopped skipping around and stood in the middle of the stage then sprang out our fiddles and bows to the air. Everypony cheered loudly at us. I looked to my side and saw Fluttershy holding up the baby bunny up high, the little baby was spreading out its little arms too.

The mayor went up the stage with a bright smile, "That was spectacular Winternight and Applebloom! Just so amazing!" she stood in front of me. I crouched down, "I only played once, Applebloom played the rest" I said and both of them looked very surprised.

"Really!?" they both said in unison. I nodded with a smile, "I have complete faith in her" I patted the little filly on the head.

"Well then, thank you for playing Applebloom, just a splendid song" she thanked the little filly. She looked back at me, "I would like to make this song the anthem for Happy Bunny Day if you don't mind" she said. "Of course I don't mind!" I answered happily.

"If you don't mind, everypony seem to want to hear it again" she looked at the crowd and every single pair of eyes looked at us. "Sure, why not" I said and everypony cheered again.

After the encore, I and Applebloom bowed and went backstage. We went pass the filly with a tiara and Applebloom stuck out her tongue at her.

We both put our fiddles in their case, "Very nice job Applebloom, you did great" I said to her. "Just because of ya'" she replied.

Then the two Princesses came in, "Very well played you two" Celestia said to both of us. I grabbed Applebloom and rested her on my shoulder. "Thank you Princess. That means a lot" I said. "A lot? It means the world to me!" Applebloom said to me.

Luna giggled and stepped forward, "Do you want an instrument?" she asked with a smile. "Really!" she said excitedly. Luna nodded, "You were very well playing the fiddle Applebloom" she said and nuzzled the filly. Applebloom threw herself at the princess and hugged her tightly, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!".

Then the Apple family came in backstage and saw Applebloom hugging one of the princesses. The little filly saw them, let's go of the princess and ran to her big sister Applejack. "Did I do good! Did I do good! Did I do good!" she bounced up and down in front of her sister. Applejack hugged, "Ya' did very good Applebloom" she said.

I smiled at the apple family then it quickly faded away. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Are you okay Winter?" Luna asked with concern. "Just missing my family, that's all" I answered. "Home sick?" she said. "Yeah" I answered again.

Then I felt a wing wrap around me, "I'm always by your side if you need company" she said to me with care. "Thanks Luna" I said and wrapped an arm around her neck.

**Author's Note: That was an okay chapter I guess. I'll start on the next one tonight, because I have to go to work this afternoon. Till then, have a good day my fellow readers. Oh yeah, if you're a violin/fiddle player, I have the tune for 'Bunny Hop. If you want to learn it, just comment. Later!**


	11. Chapter 11: Critical Stage

**Author's Note: Manege to finish another chapter, enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 11:**

**Critical Stage**

It has been two weeks sense the concert and I just feel terrible every single day. I am now very homesick, Luna and Fluttershy try to keep up beet and happy, it's working, but only a bit.

I tried to distract myself by playing my fiddle, walking around, helping out Fluttershy with her chores and reading, but all of those just reminded me of home. I need to do something new to distract me from home.

Twilight's doing her best to figure out on how to get me back home, but only figured out that I'm in a different universe. Great, I'm the only species of my kind here, only more reason to be homesick.

I was out in the middle of the night again, sitting against a tree where I met Luna.

I just watched the bright full moon in the dark sky. I have no way of communicating to my friends and family, unless I die, and that's the last thing I would do.

Then I heard a loud thud and flapping wings, "Hey Luna, how's your night?" I greeted. "I should be telling you that" she went up beside me and rested down.

"Winter, having you been crying?" she asked. I looked at her and she looked at me with worry. "What?" I said in confusion. "Your eyes and cheeks are wet" she pointed with her hoof.

I whipped my eyes and cheeks, and sure enough, they were wet. "Oh, I didn't really notice" I said and whipped away the rest.

"Are you doing okay Winter?" she scooted closer to me. "Of course not, I'm worried about my friends and family back home. I just wish they're doing okay without me" I answered with a gloomy face.

"You'll get back home, just have faith in Twilight" she said to me. "I do have faith, I'm just homesick. I just need to distract myself with something" I said to her.

With moment of silence, Luna spoke again, "Um, just how do you ride your, um, Bike" she asked. "You keep your balance on it and…" then it struck me, "That's It!" I yelled with a bright grin and pointed my index finger to the air. "What?" she asked confused. "I can make you a bike and spend the time showing you how to ride it! Hah-ha! Finally something to do!" I danced around happily.

Then I stopped, "Wait second, I'm not a blacksmith" I said to myself in realization. "Well, our palace has blacksmiths. Maybe one can help you out" Luna suggested. "Really? Cool, okay. How about tomorrow morning?" I asked. She nodded in agreement, "Okay" she said.

"But what about Fluttershy? I can't just leave her here" I realized again and started walking back and forth. "You can leave me to that Winter, don't worry" Luna said to me. "Really? Thanks Luna" I thanked her again.

Luna looked at the moon and stood up, "I have to go now Winter. Have a goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow" she said to me with a smile. I smiled back, "Thanks again Luna, have a goodnight too" I replied. She spread her wings and flew off.

The next morning, I heard a knock on the entrance. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I sat up on the bed and stretched my arms. I slumped back down and scratched my back.

Fluttershy yawned, sat up beside me and rubbed her eyes. Then another knock echoed through the halls. "Hm? A visitor at this hour?" Fluttershy got off the bed and started going through the hall with a tiered expression.

I got off the bed and started putting on my clothing. I heard the door open, "Princess Luna? May I help you?" I heard Fluttershy. "Good morning Miss Fluttershy, may I come in?" I heard Luna next.

Then it came all back to my mind in a flash. I slipped up my pants and hurried down.

I slipped at the last step and landed on my back. I groaned, "Ow…" I said painfully. "Oh my Winter, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked and helped me up. "Yup, I'll fine" I answered, hunched over.

I then cracked my whole spine and sighed a relief, "That's better" I said with a smile.

I looked at the Princess sitting on the couch, "Good morning Luna, how are you?" I greeted her. "Doing good Winter, and yours?" she asked. "Well, I just woke and almost broke my back. Yeah, I'm doing fine" I answered.

Luna looked at Fluttershy beside me, "Miss Fluttershy, do you wish to come with Winter to the palace?" she asked. "Um, f-for how long?" she said. Luna looked at me.

I counted my fingers and it reaches up to six days. "Well, about a week" she answered. "Oh, um, what about the animals?" Fluttershy seem hesitant.

Luna whistled and four mares came in the cottage, "These four will take good care of the animals. They're at your command now Miss Fluttershy" Luna said to her. "Oh, um, h-how are you four with animals?" she asked. "Very well ma'am, we take great care of many species" one answered.

"Oh, um, okay" she turned to Luna and nodded. "Just give them the instructions and they'll do their job" Luna said to her. "Now pack up and get ready to go you two" she said to me and Fluttershy and smiled.

I went upstairs, went into my room, grabbed my glasses, backpack and journal and went back down. I saw Fluttershy giving instructions and a list to the four. "Um, if you have any more questions, just as Angel bunny" she said to the four mares. They saluted and immediately started working.

I got over to the entrance, put on my shoes, my hat and Luna went out. I looked back at Fluttershy and she was talking to Angel, "Um, I'll be checking on you every day Angel, don't worry, okay" she said to the bunny. He nodded and started pushing her out the door.

I go out, "Keep yourself fed up and hydrated and be safe, okay" she said while being pushed by the little bunny. He was either very strong, or she was very light, either way, he got her out.

"See you later Angel" Fluttershy said to him. He nodded and closed the door. "Whoa, I think he'll be doing well with the four mares" I said to her. "Hum, I hope so" she said while sitting on the ground.

I grabbed my bike and I and Fluttershy went down to the carriage. I tied up the bike on top of the carriage, went in and sat beside Fluttershy. "Okay, let's go and make a bike" I said to Luna.

She nodded and the carriage started to move. It got off ground and flew through the air.

After a moment of flying, I felt a light weight press on my left shoulder. I looked and saw Fluttershy sleeping, leaning on my shoulder. I took off my hat and put it on her, to shade her eyes from the sun.

"She looks rather tiered" Luna said. "Well, we just did get up from bed" I said. "Do you wish to rest when we get to the palace?" Luna asked. "No thanks, I'm well awake now" I answered. "As you wish" she replied.

We landed down and the doors opened. I gently held up Fluttershy and kept the hat on her. We got out and Luna waved a guard over. He galloped up to her "Yes you majesty?" he stood strait. "Untie and take the contraption to the blacksmiths" she said to him and he saluted.

She went up beside me, "Now to your living quarter. Follow me" she leaded.

After a moment of walking, we stopped in front of a rather large door. She opened it up with her magic and gestured in, "Your bedroom" she said.

I walked in and it was just huge. The bed was lager then Fluttershy's bed; it had drapes, large windows, a large book shelf at the other end and a work table in front of the windows. "Whoa" I looked around while holding onto Fluttershy.

"There will be a guard outside the door whenever you both need anything" Luna said to me. I lay Fluttershy carefully on the bed and pulled up the covers for her. I draped the bed to prevent the sun from waking early and put my hat back on.

I went up to Luna, "So where do I work?" I asked. "Oh, you want to work now?" she said, surprised. "Yes, I need a distraction from home" I said to her and we both went out the room.

She closed it with her magic and a guard now stood to the side. "What about breakfast?" she suggested. "An egg sandwich is good enough" I said.

Then a familiar mare maid went up to us, "Oh, hey Sundance" I greeted. "Good morning Winter" she greeted me back.

"She will now be taking orders from you" Luna said to me. "Uh, okay" I said. "Um, can you get me an egg sandwich, I will be with the blacksmiths" I said to her, she nodded and went off.

I turned to Luna, "Okay, so where are the blacksmiths?" I asked. "This way" she leaded again.

We went one floor under ground and she opened a wooden door. Inside were ten ponies working beside fire pits and anvil, all working on armors and weapons.

But one smith was looking at my bike on a wooden table. The mare's coat was brownish red and her tail and main were a little darker. Her main was bundled up back and her cutie mark was an iron heart with a hammer and a nail making an 'X' at the back of the heart.

We got up to her and the mare turned to see who came by. "Hello Ironheart" Luna greeted her. She bowed, "Good morning your majesty" she replied.

She went back up, "This is Winternight, he needs your help on making a bike for me" she said.

I brought out my hand, "Nice to meet you Ironheart" I greeted her with a smile. We shook, "Nice to meet to you too" she replied.

"I will be leaving now" Luna turned. "Wait!" I went in front of her, "I need to measure you first and have to found out your weight" I said to her. "Oh, okay" she answered.

I grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, measuring tape but there was no weight gage.

I measured Luna's length and width. Then Sundance went in and put the plat of sandwich on the wooden table. "Hey Sunny, can you get a weight gage for me" I asked and she nodded then went off.

I grabbed a rather large piece of paper and sprawled it out on the table. I wrote down the measuring in on the top right corner of the paper.

Then I saw Sundance come back with the gage on her back. I grabbed it, "Thanks" I thanked her and set the device down on the floor. "Okay, get on top" I said to Luna.

She nodded and stepped on top of a small gage. She had a bit of a trouble balancing at first, but she figured it out. "Two fifty, not bad" I said and wrote it down on the paper.

"Okay, now I just have to make a design and make the bike" I said to her and went over to the table. "You can go now" I said to her. "Okay" she answered and went went.

"Uh, so are you two?" Ironheart said. "Friends. I need to distract myself from home, so I'm making her a bike" I said to her. "Oh, okay" she said.

I drew out the design on the paper and used my bike as the bass for the larger one.

I put the pencil down on the table, "Okay, now to start" I said. "Um, Winter, it's lunch" Sundance said to me. "Really? Wow time flies" I said to myself and rubbed the back of my neck.

**Author's Note: Not bad I guess. If you have any ideas or suggestions on how the story should go or anything like that, I'm all ears. Till next time, goodnight my fellow readers.**


	12. Chapter 12: Forging Metal

**Author's Note: Chapter 12 is now up, enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 12:**

**Blacksmithing**

I got to the dining hall again and I still had a hard time believing it was hell of a lot bigger than the buildings in Ponyville.

At the far end, I saw both Princesses and Fluttershy. It took me a moment to get there. I sat up beside Fluttershy and took my hat off.

Sundance went up beside me, "Want anything?" she asked. "Uh, tomato soup?" I answered, she nodded and went off.

"So Winter" I heard Luna and looked at her, "Are you distracted enough with the blacksmiths?" she asked. "Yup, finished the design, just have to make the bike now" I answered.

"A bike?" Celestia wondered. "It's a paddled powered vehicle with only two wheels. There are also tricycles, in which are three wheeled bikes that are used by younger generations" I said to her. "Oh, sounds interesting" Celestia said.

I looked at Fluttershy, "So what are you going to do here?" I asked. "Oh, I'll be taking care of the garden" she answered with a smile. "Oh, okay. Can't wait?" I said to her and she nodded happily.

Then Sundance went back with a bowl of soup on a tray. I grabbed the bowl, "Thanks Sunny" I thanked her, she nodded and went off with the tray.

"Sunny?" Celestia said. I nodded, "Yeah, Sundance a little long, so I call her Sunny. Like I call Fluttershy, Shy, or Twilight, Twi" I said and looked at her thoughtfully. She looked at me weirdly, "Why are you staring at me like that?" she said. "Celestia, I know there's a shorted name for you, I heard it before…" I thought.

I looked at Luna and remembered, "Oh yeah! Luna calls you Tia" I said to her. Celestia looked at Luna and she smiled nervously.

She looked back at me, "You're not use to being ruled?" she asked. I shook my head, "We may have a leader, but I just look at everyone like I look at a friend" I answered. "Oh, no wonder Luna likes you" she said. "Tia!" Luna scowled. "What? I mean as a friend" she Celestia said to her. Luna just grunted and looked away. I heard Celestia mumble, but I had a hard time understanding what she said.

After lunch, I went back on working on the Luna's bike. Ironheart went beside me, "So what kind of metal would be best?" she asked. "Well, mine is made of steel, but that won't hold Luna's weight. Hm, maybe iron would be best" I said.

I walked over to a pile of metal sheets propped up against the wall. There was a label at the bottom, Copper, Steel, Bronze, Nickel, Iron, Titanium and a few more others.

I grabbed the heavy sheet of iron and set it down on another table. "We need to cut it, heat it and make a tube" I said and turned to look at the paper. "We need to make the body first" I said and measured out on much we need to cut the iron.

By the end of the day, we managed to make the body. It was large, but it was made for the princess and it has to support her weight.

I and Ironheart were the last to be out. Our faces and body were covered in ashes by the fire pit. It was rather fun forging a metal and reshaping it, it distracted me pretty well.

"See you tomorrow Ashy" I said. "Ashy?" she wondered. I pointed and she looked at herself, "Oh, hehe. Yeah see you tomorrow Winter" we both chuckled and went our separate ways.

I got to my room and the guard opened it for me, "Thanks" I thanked him. "No problem" he replied. I got in and the door closed behind me.

The lights were on, but I couldn't see where Fluttershy was. "Hellooo?" I walked around. Then I saw Fluttershy come out of the bath room, cleaning out her ears. "Oh, hi Winter. Oh my" she said and looked at me. "Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll clean myself before bed" I assured her.

I got in the bathroom, took off my dirty t-shirt and pants. I grabbed a cloth and soaked it in the sink. I started cleaning my arms, hands, neck and head.

I went over to my backpack and took out my tooth brush. I went back in and started brushing my teeth.

After a moment, I got out and saw Fluttershy getting herself comfortable on the bed. I smirked and started running towards the bed. I jumped yelling; "Look out below!" with a wide grin on my face. "Eeep!" Fluttershy squealed.

I hit the bed and the timid pony bounced up the air. I turned over and saw the pony falling towards me. She landed on me and forced a bit of air out my lungs.

Fluttershy opened her eyes, "Oh, Winter. Are you okay?" she asked, a little worried. "I'm fine" I chuckled, "That was fun" I said.

I yawned and lay my head down on the pillow. I hugged Fluttershy, "Goodnight Shy" I said. I could feel her heart pounding and the heat emanating from her.

I smiled and looked at her. Her fore hooves were resting on my chest and her whole face almost turned red. "You can relax Shy, I don't bite" I assured her.

I pulled her a little closer and rested my head back down, "Goodnight" I said again and closed my eyes.

A moment later, I felt her head resting down beside mine and said silently, "Goodnight".

Three days later, the bike was finished. Ironheart showed me how to forge metal properly after the first night, so I made half of the bike itself. The longest that took to make was the chain for the bike, it was long and robust for the job.

We polished it and it was just dark metallic grey in color. The only difference for this bike from mine was that the handle bars were a little flattened for hooves and lengthened the paddles a bit.

I put the leather seat on and slipped in leather handle bars. "There, finished" I said and whipped the sweat off my forehead.

"Hm, something's missing" Ironheart said and walked around the bike. "Hm…" I thought for a moment then it popped in top my head, "Color" I said, "Well, I could ask Luna" I said.

I grabbed training wheels and held onto the handle bars. "Let's go ask" I said and we both started going.

I looked at Sundance beside me, "Can you go tell Luna to head for the main entrance of the palace" I said to her, she nodded and went off.

We both got in front of the large doors and attached the training wheels on the back wheel.

A moment later, the doors open and Princess Luna and Celestia showed up. "Here it is! Your Neeew Bike!" I gestured to the large bike. "Oh! Wow!" Luna went up to it with a wide smile.

"You just get on the seat, put your back hooves on the paddles and your fore hooves on the handle bars" I said to her. She got on and looked around, "This is so cool!" she said happily.

"Now, just slowly push down on the highest paddle" I said to her. She then slowly started moving, "Yay!" she said happily. "If you want to turn, just move the handle bars on either side" I said. She slowly turned and started riding circles and giggled happily.

She was a Princess, but there's always time for fun.

I looked at the bike Luna is riding on and have to make a few improvements. "Have to cover up the back wheel so the tail won't get caught. And a cover for the chains as well" I said to myself.

Luna stopped in front of me, "Thank you so much Winter, I love it" she said happily and got off. "Have to make a few improvements" I said.

"Sister, you next! It's so much fun!" Luna went behind her and started pushing her towards the bike. "Oh, um, what if it breaks?" she said. "It won't, it's designed to hold twice heavier than Luna" I said to her.

Her fore hooves hit the paddles, "Uh…" she seemed thoughtful. "Come one sister, loosen up, have fun" Luna said to her. "Okay, just stop rushing me" Celestia answered and slowly got on the bike.

After a few moments, she was riding around with a wide grin. "Woohoo!" she yelled happily and slowly moved past us with her back hooves sprawling out. "Told you so" Luna said as her sister passed.

**Author's Note: A little short, but I like. Will be working on the next chapter, probably will be finished tonight or sooner. Till then, have a nice afternoon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Business

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 13, a little short, but I'll make the next one a little longer. Enjoy**

**Ink**

**Chapter 13:**

**Business**

I and Ironheart got back in and looked at the large bike lying on the table. "Okay, time to make the covers for the back wheel and for the chains" I said.

I grabbed another piece of paper and started drawing out the design. I finished in twenty minutes and showed Ironheart the design, "Okay Ashy, you'll make the cover for the back wheel and I'll do the chain" I said to her. "Yup" she answered and brings a sheet of steel to the table.

I drew out the pattern first and Ironheart started to cut it out. We heated up the sheets of metal and started shaping it with a hammer and the anvil.

After two hours, we dipped the pieces of metal in a large tub of water. They steamed and we both whipped the sweat off our foreheads.

They stopped teaming and we took them out. I put the bike down on the floor and fitted the pieces in. I was surprised when they had a blowtorch here. So I used that and welded the two pieces on the bike.

After a couple of hours, I showed it to Luna again, "Okay, few things improved, ride a few more times and I'll take the training wheels off" I said to her. "Yay!" Luna galloped towards it and started riding around.

I gave her a few tips and she was doing very well, until I took the training wheels off. She had a hard time balancing on it, even when Celestia tried a turn.

We tried for a couple of hours and all we had was failure. I was sitting on one of the steps, Luna went up to me and asked me what do with it, "I'll take it back, maybe I can fix a few things" I said to her. "Okay, just don't stress yourself too much Winter" she said to me and her and Celestia went back in the palace.

I tried to think of a solution all night, but I had no idea what to do. "Winter, maybe you should take a break. Luna did say you don't have to stress yourself too much. We can work on this tomorrow" Ironheart said to me. I sighed, "Yeah, I guess we can" I put down the pencil and we both went out.

The next morning, I rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud thud, "Ow!". Fluttershy woke up and looked over the edge of the bed, "A-are you okay?" she asked. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes.

I was looking at the bottom of the bed and saw the stilts holding up the bed. And instantly, I had a plan, "Yes! Ha ha ha! Finally!" I ignored my aching head and started putting on my cloths.

"Plan? What plan?" she asked. "The tricycle!" I yelled happily and stormed out the room.

I started on the new design with a grin on my face. I was the first and only one in the whole room.

I sawed off the back wheels and the bars that held it in place. I started up the fire and took out a sheet of metal.

By the time all the blacksmiths came in, I was done one side to where the wheel should go.

Ironheart went up to me, "Winter? How long have you been working here?" she asked. I took out my pocket watch, "Ah, two hours" I answered and went right back into working. "That fast?" she said, having a hard time believing. "I didn't want to forget" I said and finished one wheel.

"Just need to finish the other side, and make a cover for the gears and chains and we're done" I asked. "Want to make the cover?" I asked and started on the making a bar on the other side. "Okay" she answered. "The design is on the desk" I said and she went over.

After an hour in a half, it was finished. It looked like an over sized tricycle, but I knew it would work.

We've waited outside for a while, probably at least twenty minutes. Then the doors swung open and Luna started bouncing out, "Where is it! Where is it!" she frantically looked around then saw us, "Gasp!" she trotted over to us, "Wow!" she quickly examined it.

"This should be a lot easier to ride" I said to her. She got on by going up the back end and it had a little step to step on. "The paddles are still right under you and the steering's the same" I said to her. She set her back hooves on the paddles started out slow then gain speed. "Weeee!" she went past us happily.

"What in Equestria is that!?" I heard behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Celestia and a few more ponies by her side.

"That's a tricycle my good colt" I went up the stairway and bowed respectfully. I looked at Celestia and I knew she was tempted to try out the new contraption.

"What are you" I looked, "My name is Winternight, a human" I answered.

"You know what Princess, I will agree on the terms if" he looked at Luna, "I have the designs for that contraption" he said to her. "Oh, it's not my choice to make Senator" she went beside me, "It is his design and his only" she said to the old colt.

He looked at me, "How about it Winternight" he said to me. I raised an eye brow, "What are we talking?" I crossed my arms in interest.

"You will take ten percent of the cell" he said. I winced, "Hmm… sorry no can do" I answered. "Fifteen?" he said again. "Closer" I said. "Twenty" he said and I shook my head. "Twenty five and that's my final offer" he said and stomped down. "Thirty" I said. He winced, but then Luna passed by yelling, "Weeee!" with Sundance standing on the step of the tricycle, holding onto Luna.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine, thirty it is" he brought out his hoof. "Nice doing business with you" we shook. "I'll go and get the plans and designs" I said and started going in.

As I went through the halls, I saw Fluttershy walking towards me with a basket of muffins on her back. I ran up to her, "Hey Fluttershy! Guess what" I said to her with a smile. "Um, what?" she asked. "I sold my designs for a tricycle to some business colt" I said to her. "Oh, good for you Winter" she said happily to me.

"I have to get the designs now, I'll talk to you later, okay" I started running. "Okay" she replied.

I got the designs and ran back. I finally got to the entrance and saw the same ponies waiting. I went over to the colt and brought out the papers. He reached out, but I quickly took it away, "One more thing. If your company finishes a tricycle for a filly, give me one" I said. "Just one?" he said. "You know what, three would be fine" I said to him, "Deal?" I said with a smirk. He nodded, "Deal" he answered.

I gave the papers to him, "Have a nice day sir" I said to him with a smile.

After about a week, three small tricycles were mailed to us and Fluttershy's bank slowly started to fill up. I gave the tricycles to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and they had little baskets at the back to put things in. They were the happiest fillies I ever seen and their bully looked pretty jealous of them.

With the extra bits, I started making myself a little place to continue working with metal, well away from cottage so the animals won't accidentally burn themselves or get hurt.

The new hobby got me distracted from home, but I still played my fiddle and wrote on my journal.

I gave Fluttershy an assistant to help and care with the animals when I'm not there. She was still the most caring pony I know of and now I… cared for her.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 13. I want to thank RenaTamer for the idea for this chapter. Also, I rewrote the first five chapters for Ink, but i doubt there aren't any more mistakes. Till next time, good reading everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14 Special Somepony

**Author's Note: Chapter 14 is now up, enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 14:**

**Special Somepony**

I was in my little shed, heating up a thick sheet of steel in the fire pit. Rarity made me a pair of leathers gloves for thanking me for giving Sweetie Belle a tricycle.

I still thought of home, but not as often anymore. I thought of more of what I'm going to do if I'm stock here.

I took out the red hot metal by using vise grip, set it down on the anvil and started shaping it with a hammer.

A few hours later, I decided to take a break from the shed and see what Fluttershy was doing.

I took off my gloves and set the pair down on the anvil. I got out and closed the shed doors. I grabbed my bike and started riding back to the cottage.

I got to the little bridge and saw the assistant walking out the door with a bucket of bird seeds. The mare's coat was white and her main and tail was cobalt blue.

"Good afternoon Sapphy" I greeted. Her name was Sapphire but I just call her Sapphy for short. She looked at me and put the bucket down, "Good afternoon Winter, how are you?" she asked. I propped my bike on the side of the building, "Fine, and you?" I got to the door. "Well" she answered and picked up the bucket again.

I got in, took off my shoes and hung my hat. I looked at the calendar and saw tomorrow was going to be Hearts and Hooves Day. "Hm… I should tell Twilight about that later" I said and started looking for the timid mare around the cottage.

"Shy? Hellooo?" I said, checked the kitchen and started going upstairs. "Shy?" I got to the hall.

I got to her door and peeked in, "Hello?" I said. "Oh! W-Winter! Um…" she was on her bed and closed my journal. I smiled and went in, "Hey Shy, what's up?" I got to the side of the bed, got down to my knees and rested my elbows on the bed. Her face flushed red; "Um…" she said and looked thoughtful.

I looked at my journal, "Whatcha' reading?" I asked. She covered her face with her hooves and pushed my journal to me.

I looked at it for a moment and looked back at her, "So why so embarrassed?" I asked. She peeked under her hooves, "Y-you're not mad?" she said to me. I shook my head; "Of course not, it's just a book" I said to her and flipped through my journal with a sly smile.

I got on the bed with her, wrapped and arm around her and pulled her closer. I yawned, "Do you need anything?" I asked, getting a little tiered now. "N-no thanks" she got a little brighter.

I started to doze off and felt a wing covering me. I heard the door open, "Oh, sorry" I heard Sapphy. "It's okay" Fluttershy said. "Um, need any more help?" she asked. "No, thank you for your help. You go and have a day off" Fluttershy said. "Oh, really?" she said. "Yes" Fluttershy answered. "Thanks Miss Fluttershy" she said her thanks and went out.

After a moment, I felt her nuzzle my cheek and rested her head beside mine. I made a sly smile and pulled her a little closer.

We spent the rest of the day just relaxing and sleeping. The animals were doing okay so we got some break.

The next morning, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I opened them and saw Fluttershy was resting her head on my neck and wrapped a hoof around me.

She stirred, moaned and moved a little closer to me.

"Hearts and Hooves Day" I said silently, "Hearts… love. Hooves… give. Sounds like Valentine's Day to me" I said.

After an hour, Fluttershy yawned and lifted her head, "Hm?", she looked around. "Good morning sunshine" I greeted. She looked at me and blushed, "Oh, m-morning W-Winter" she greeted me back.

I smiled and stretched on the bed, "You know Fluttershy" I slumped back down, and looked at her, "Why do you blush every time we wake or talk?" I asked. "Uhh…" she seemed thoughtful and looked around while blushing. "You know what, never mind that. Let's have some breakfast" I said and rolled off the bed.

I landed on my hands and feet, stood up and stretched again with a yawn.

We had our breakfast and I washed our dishes. I went over to the door and took on my shoes and hat. "Hey Shy, I'll be at the library if you need me, okay" I said. She went out the kitchen with Angel on her back, "Okay, see you later" she said to me and I went out.

While on my way to the library, I saw couples walking everywhere. "Hm" I wondered and reached the library. I propped my bike and knocked on the door. Then Spike opened it up with Sweetie Belle beside him.

"Oh, um, hey Winter" he greeted me nervously and Sweetie Belle looked a little nervous as well. I smiled, "Good morning you two" I greeted.

Then Twilight showed up, "Oh, hey Winter, come on in" she said and I got in. I sat down on the couch, "So having a good morning?" she asked. "It's okay" I answered.

"Any progress on getting me back?" I asked. She smiled, "Almost there. I'm getting very close. I figured out that there was a rift in out universes and you were just in the wrong place in the wrong time. I just have to figure out how to do that and you should go back home in no time" she said. She went over to her desk and opened up a book.

"Uh, Twilight. Me and Sweetie Belle are going now" he said nervously. Twilight nodded, "Okay, see you later Spike" she replied without looking.

They both got out, "So are they like, going out?" I asked. Twilight smiled, "They've been going out on dates for over a year now" she said and put down the book, "They grow up so fast" she said and went back to work.

"So what's up with Hearts and Hooves Day?" I asked. "You go find and spend with your special somepony" she answered. "Hm, it is like Valentine's Day" I said to myself.

I looked at her, "How about you? Do you have somepony to spend the day with?" I asked. She shook her head, "No" she answered simply. "Why not?" I asked again. "I don't know, I haven't found somepony yet" she answered again.

I thought for a moment and stood, "Well, see you later Twi" I said and got to the door. "Later" she answered.

I went over to the Sugar Cube Corner and saw a few couples eating there. I went over to the counter and looked through glass.

"Hi Winter!" Pinkie greeted me. "Hey Pinkie" I greeted back and found the cupcake I was looking for. It was the same as what Fluttershy gave me the first time I got here.

"Hey Pinkie, can I have one of those and a little note" I pointed through the glass. "Oooo, you have a Special somepony do you" she said to me with a teasing smile. "Kind of" I answered.

I bought the cupcake in a little pink cardboard box with hearts in and the note inside.

I went back to the cottage and got in. I saw Sapphy talking to Fluttershy on the couch. I hid the little box behind me and went over to her, "Hey Sapphy, have any coltfriend?" I asked. She nodded, "Then spend the day with him, it's a holiday" I said to her. "Really! Okay! Thanks!" she went out the door.

I sat down beside Fluttershy, "Hey Shy, how are you?" I asked with a smile. She blushed, "Oh, I'm doing fine" she answered timidly.

"Well then, Happy Hearts and Hooves Day Shy" I showed the box to her. She looked surprised by my gift and looked at it for a moment. "F-for me?" she looked at me with bright cheeks. "There's no pony else here, so it must be" I said to her.

She smiled brightly and took the little box. She opened it up and saw a cupcake inside with a note.

She took it out and read the note, "You are the only thing that matters to me. I love you with all my might and I will sacrifice myself for your well being".

She started to tear up and looked at me with a bright smile, "Really?" she said with teary eyes. I smiled, "Too true Shy" I answered and she jumped at me, forcing me to fall back on the couch.

"I love you too!" I felt tears rolling down my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm the happiest mare in the universe" she said to me. "I'm glad you are Shy" I said to her.

I sat up with her still stuck to me, "Hey Shy, want to go and take a picnic?" I asked. She leaned back and whipped her tears away, "That'd be nice" she answered.

I held onto the basket with Fluttershy on my back, hugging my neck. We went out of town and went up the hill to where I spend the night watching the moon and talk to Luna.

"Here we are" I said. "Wow. It's a very nice view" she got off my back and looked at the view. I got down to my knees and started taking out the contents of the basket.

We had a few fruits and berries, and shared the cupcake I bought for her.

We had fun trying to throw berries into each other's mouths and trying to name the shape of the clouds above. In the sun set, I had my back on the tree and watched the sun set under the horizon. She rested her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her.

We just stayed there, enjoying each other's company in silence. Fluttershy yawned, "Getting tiered?" I asked. "A little" she answered. "Want to get back?" I asked again. "Hm, okay" she got off me and started to put back the things in the basket.

I grabbed onto the basket's handle and Fluttershy got on my back, wrapped her hooves around my neck and pressed her cheek on mine then smiled.

As we got near the little bridge, I heard a thud behind me and Fluttershy jumped in surprise. I turned and saw the princess of the night, "Hello you two, had a good day?" she started going to us. Fluttershy giggled, "Hmm, very" she answered and hugged my neck a little tighter.

Luna smiled at us, "Found your special somepony?" she to both of us. Fluttershy nodded, "Yup" I answered with a smile.

Luna smile then started to fade away, "I'm sorry, but…" she paused. "What is it?" I started to get a little concerned. She looked at me, "Time for you to go home Winter" she said with a gloomy expression.

My eyes went wide, "What?" I said in shock. "Twilight figured out how to get you back home" she said and lowered her head. "Well then I don't want to go back" I said to her. "I'm sorry, but Celestia told me you most. You are not supposed to be in our universe" she said to me.

"Tomorrow night, you are going to the Canterlot to get you back home" she said to me. She turned away, "Goodnight you two, and I'm sorry" she said and flew away.

Fluttershy got off and flew into her cottage, crying. I reached out, but then I lowered my head and followed her in.

I took off my shoes and hung my hat. I got to the kitchen and put the basket on the table. I got out and saw the little pink box on the couch. I went over to it and grabbed hold of it.

I looked at it for a moment and rested it back down on the couch. I heard silent sobbing echoing down from upstairs. I started going up, and thought of my journal. It only had one page left.

I got into my room first and grabbed my journal from the bed. I skimmed through it and found the very last page, blank. I smiled and got out.

I got to her door and peeked in. Fluttershy was crying on her bed, burying her face on one of her pillows. Seeing her cry was so hard for me.

I got in and sat down on the bed, "Shy" I said gently. She slowed her crying and sniffled a few times. She looked at me with wet eyes and cheeks. I smiled and gently whipped away her tears with my hand, "I only have one page left on my journal" I said and showed her the book, "I want you to write on it" I said to her.

She sniffled and sat up on her bed, "Really?" she looked at me. I nodded, "Who else?" I smiled. "O-okay" she answered.

I reached over to her little table and grabbed the feather resting in a jar of ink. I lay myself down on the bed and she got on top of me. I gave her the feather and she started writing on it.

**Author's Note: Nearing the end. What will happen to Winter? Find out on the next chapter of Ink. Have a nice day.**


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

**Author's Note: Chapter 15 is now up, enjoy.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 15:**

**Goodbye**

In the morning, I heard the rooster outside. I opened my eyes and yawned. Fluttershy's fore hooves were wrapped around me and her head resting on my right shoulder.

I smiled and pulled her a little closer. She moaned and positioned her head under my chin. I started caressing her pink mane lightly.

I looked over to the little table and saw my journal just resting there. I didn't want to go back home, there's nothing much for me to do there or even get a good girlfriend. More than half are smokers, already taken and even pregnant.

There's also about three suicides every year and even six just about a year ago. The town is growing, but from what I learned from experience, is that a bigger place has more crimes and violence. But here, there's almost nothing bad going on, but a few rampaging monsters here and there, but barely any criminal activity.

I'm a friend, a teacher, a blacksmith, a savior, and many more and now, I have a marefriend. Back home, I'm a weirdo, a loner, a waist of space, and a ghost.

"Hm? Winter?" I heard. I looked down and saw Fluttershy's teal eyes. I smiled, "Good morning sunshine" I greeted. She smiled and nuzzled me on the nose, "Good morning" she replied.

I sighed, "You know, I'd rather die here instead then in my universe, so I could stay here forever with you" I said to her. She rested her head back down under my chin; "I'm going to miss you so much" she said to me and hugged me a little tighter. I rested my hand on her mane, "Me too Shy" I agreed.

We got off the bed and I started putting on my cloths. I grabbed my journal and we both went into my room. I grabbed my backpack and threw in my book. I lifted my backpack and rested it on the back.

I looked around the room and remembered my first night here, "Heh heh, remember the first night I got here?" I said and chuckled to myself. "Yes, I heard you groan from my room. And found you outside just wearing your… um, shorts" she said to me.

We got downstairs to have our last breakfast. We talked about my time being here and we had a few laughs and chuckles. I still have my scar on my shoulder from brawling with the dragon.

I then remembered something I had to do in my shed. "Hey Shy" I said to her from across the table. "Hm?" she answered. "I have to go and get something from my shed. I won't be long" I stood and washed my plat.

I went over to her and kissed her cheek, "I'll be right back, okay" I said to her. She nodded, "Okay" she smiled.

I went over to the entrance, put on my shoes and hat. I went out, got on my bike and started headed for my shed.

I reached it and quickly got off my bike. I opened the doors and grabbed my gloves. I started up the fire on the pit and started working.

After an hour I finally finished it. I held it up with my hands, "Finished" I said with a smile.

It was a large metallic grey shield. It had three points at the top; the middle was the highest and the whole thing as shaped like an arrow head. In the middle of the shield was a crescent moon with a six point snowflake within the blank spot of the moon.

I smiled and flipped it over. I put it on my arm and it was the right size for me. I took off my gloves; I grabbed the wall hanger for it and put the gloves back on the anvil.

I got back out and hurried back to the cottage on my bike and with the shield on my arm.

I reached the cottage and went in. I saw Fluttershy and Sapphy on the couch, talking. "Hey you two" I greeted. "Hi Wint… what is that?" Fluttershy asked and pointed. I took off my shield, "What do you think it is?" I said and showed it to them. "A shield?" Fluttershy answered. I nodded and stood, "I'll go and hang it up" I said.

I started going up the stairs and went into my room. "Um, c-can you hang it in my room instead?" I heard. I turned and saw Fluttershy at the door. I smiled, "Sure".

We went into her and I looked around for a good spot. There was an empty spot above her bed, "How about over your bed?" I asked. She nodded in agreement.

I grabbed the wall hanger out of my pocket and nailed it in the wall. Fluttershy gave me the shield and hung it up. I got down and looked at it, "Not bad" I said with a smile.

I looked down at her and she was looking down at the floor. I picked her up and looked at her with a loving smile. She blushed with a bashful smile. I chuckled; "You just look so adorable when you blush" I said to her and kissed her forehead. "I can't help it" she said and leaned in to kiss me.

We kissed for a moment and I felt her smile and I did the same.

We went to my room, grabbed my fiddle case, went downstairs and saw Sapphy rocking a bunny in her hooves, humming a lullaby. We both went to the door; I took on my shoes and hat. "Um, we'll we out for a while Sapphire" Fluttershy said to her. She nodded, "Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll take good care of the animals" she said in a hushed tone.

We both got out and I gently closed the door. I sighed, "I guess I should say goodbye to everypony" I said and Fluttershy nodded.

We first went to the library to see Twilight. I knocked on the door and Spike opened it. "Oh, hey Winter, hey Fluttershy" he greeted us both. I tried to keep my smile, but Fluttershy had a hard time. "Uh, what's wrong?" he asked her. "Can we come in?" I asked. He nodded and gestured us in.

"Twilight! Winter and Fluttershy are here!" he called out. Twilight trotted out the attic, "Oh, hey you two!" she greeted us with a smile. "Good morning Twi" I greeted her back, but Fluttershy as silent.

Twilight looked at Fluttershy, "What's wrong Fluttershy?" she asked her, a little worried. "I'm going back home" I answered for her to prevent Fluttershy from breaking down. "Huh? But why is she sad, isn't she supposed to be happy?" Twilight said to me.

"W-Winter's… my…" tears started to form. "What?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy looked at her and moved closer to me, I crouched down and wrapped my hand around her. "Oh… I had no idea" Twilight said.

Twilight looked at me, "Winter I'm so sorry, I didn't know. If I did I would have stopped" she apologized and started to hipper ventilate. "Twilight, calm down" I said to her. "But- but" she said. "Calm… down Twi. It's okay, you didn't know" I try to calm her. She crestfallen, "I'm so sorry you two" she apologized. "It's okay, Twi. I forgive you" I said to her.

She looked at Fluttershy, "I'm so sorry Fluttershy" she apologized to her. "I-it's okay Twilight. You didn't know" she replied.

Next, we visited the apple family to say goodbye to Applebloom. I saw Big Mac bucking some apple trees. I waved and he nodded back.

We went up to the door and I knocked on the door. Applejack answered the door, "Oh, Howdy Winter" she greeted us. "Hey Applejack, is Applebloom home?" I asked. She nodded, "Hey Applebloom! Winter came here ta see ya!" she yelled.

I heard trotting little hooves going around and went up to the entrance. "Hey Winter!" she greeted me. I crouched down and patted her little head, "Hey Applebloom" I tried so hard to smile at her.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked. I gulped, "I'm going back home" I answered. "Home, aren't ya home already?" she said. "I am, but I'm going back to my original home" I said to her. "For how long?" she asked again.

I looked at my fiddle case to my side, "Want to play with me one more time?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded happily.

She went up to her room and came back down with her fiddle case. We took out our fiddles and I looked at her, "What song?" I asked. "Bunny Hop!" she answered happily. I nodded and we both started playing.

Applejack, Big mac and Granny Smith went to us and watched us play. While we played, small tears started to form in my eyes and I smiled.

We both finished and the apple family cheered. I whipped my tears quickly before Applebloom saw me. "That was amazing. Just like on bunny day" Granny said with a smile. I sniffled and Applebloom like up at me, "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded, "Just a stuffed nose" I answered.

We put our fiddles back in their cases. I looked at my case for a moment. "Applebloom" I said. She went up to me, "Yeah?". "Here, have it. It should perfect for you when you're older" I moved my fiddle case to her. "Really? What about you?" she said to me. "I have one back home" I said to her, "And keep on playing for me. You're a bright young pony" I said to her with a smile.

She looked at the case, "Okay, thanks Winter" she then jumped over the case and hugged me around my waist. "Ya the best" she said to me. I hugged her back, "Thanks".

Me and Fluttershy started going then Applejack went up beside us, "Ya not coming back, are ya" she said to me. I nodded in response.

"Winter!" I heard Applebloom. We stopped and turned to see Applebloom galloping up to use with a piece of paper on her mouth. She went up to me and showed me the paper, "Here, I want you to have it" she said to me. I grabbed the paper and it was drawing of me and Applebloom playing on a stage with rabbits and bunnies hopping around. I smiled and patted her little head, "Thanks Applebloom. I'll treasure it" I said to her with a smile.

She smiled back and started galloping back. I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket. "Applejack" I said, "When she's older, can you tell her she was my best student I ever had" I looked at her. She nodded, "Will do Winter. It was nice having ya in Ponyville. Good luck going back" she brought out her hoof. We shook and I started going with Fluttershy to my side.

I bid goodbye to everypony I know of in the town and thanked Zecora in her hut. I sent a letter to the company that made the tricycles to keep sending bits to Fluttershy. I wasn't going to go back if Fluttershy went broke.

We went back to the cottage to wait for the carriage to pit us up. We waited in Fluttershy's room, my backpack resting on the side of the bed. I had Fluttershy in my arms, her head resting on my chest. I caressed her pink mane and she seemed to like it.

She moved her head closer to my mine and pressed her cheek against mine as well. "I love you" she said to my ear. "I love you more" I said to her and kissed her cheek. She giggled and nuzzled my cheek.

I felt her beating heart, her gentle breathing and her soft touch. I just wanted to stay there with her forever.

Then I heard the door knock. "Oh, hello Princess" I heard Sapphy. "Hello, is Winter and Fluttershy home?" I heard Luna. "Yes, I'll get them for you" she said.

I sighed, "I don't want to go" I said silently. "Winter, Fluttershy, princess Luna is here for you" Sapphy said through the door way. "Okay, thanks" I said and she went back down.

I got up with Fluttershy in my arms. "Shy, it's time to go" I said to her. She nodded, got off and I grabbed my backpack. We went down, I followed just behind her. "Hey Luna" I greeted with a sly smile. "Are you ready?" she said to me. I nodded and looked at Sapphy; "It was nice meeting you Sapphire" I brought out my hand. "Likewise Winternight" she smiled and we shook.

I, Fluttershy and Luna went out. I grabbed my bike and dragged it over to the carriage. I tied it up on the carriage and went in with the two, then the carriage started to fly.

"Winter" I looked at Luna, "Thank you for being my friend. You've brighten up my night and the moon" she thanks me and smiled. "My pleasure Luna" I smiled back.

We landed down and we all got out. At the entrance, we saw Princess Celestia waiting. I untied the bike and carried it up the short stairway.

"Ready to go home?" Celestia asked me. I looked at her. "No, I'm not" I answered. "I'm sorry" she apologized and started going in.

We got to her throne room and Celestia sat down on her throne. Fluttershy and Luna were by my sides. Celestia closed her eyes and her horn started to glow brightly. Then in front of her, at the start of the little steps to her throne, was a white portal, circular in shape.

I turned to Luna and we hugged. "I'll miss you Winternight. You will be forever remembered" she said to me. I smiled, "Thanks Luna, I won't forget you as well" I said to her. I turned to Fluttershy and crouched down. She looked at me and I hugged her tightly, "I'm always in your heart if you need me" I said to her. She hugged me back and I felt tears going down my neck, "I love you too" she said to me.

I leaned back and kissed her. We separated and I grabbed onto my bike. I started walking towards the white portal. I stood in front of the portal and looked back, "Stay safe everyone" I smiled and stepped in the portal.

I was surrounded by pure light. I looked ahead, there I saw a dirt road, arctic plants and the blue sky, my home. I looked back and saw Fluttershy and Luna. Fluttershy was crying on the floor, Luna caressed her back with care.

Then I heard a voice in my head to take out my journal, the same voice who told me to bring it in the first place. I took off my backpack and took out my journal. I skimmed through it.

My history and memories all in one book. I smiled and looked at it. I got to the last page and saw Fluttershy's writing. "Today was the best day ever. I found my special somepony. I love him so much it hurts my heart. I wish we stay together forever and ever. Love, Fluttershy" I read.

I closed the book and smiled at it, "Goodbye" I said to my journal.

**Author's Note: That's a good spot to cliff hang this chapter. I will post the last chapter tomorrow. Till then, have a good day my fellow readers.**


	16. Chapter 16: Forget

**Author's Note: The final chapter is now up, I hope you liked the fanfic and enjoy the chapter. Thank you for reading.**

**Ink**

**Chapter 16:**

**Forget**

I looked ahead and saw an ATV driver heading for my direction. I then tossed my journal through the portal and landed on his chest. He immediately stopped and grabbed the book. He opened to the first page and his eyes went wide in surprise. He looked around for something and even stood on the vehicle to look.

He then went back down on the ATV, put the book in his coat and drove off. I smiled, then felt something wrap around my body. I looked and saw white light started to engulf me.

A moment later, I flew over Luna's and Fluttershy's heads and slammed on the large doors. I fell, got to my knees and slammed on the floor. My head was painfully aching and felt something warm going down my forehead.

My eyes rolled back and the last thing I heard was frantic yelling from Fluttershy and trotting hooves.

I then woke up in a room. I was on a comfy bed and pillows. I winced and rested a hand on my forehead. I felt something covering it, a fabric of some sort, I was sure of it.

I then felt something move to my right side of my body. I looked and saw a butter yellow pony with a pink mane and wings. I smiled and rested a hand on her head and caressed her mane. She moaned and moved a little closer to me.

I looked to my left and saw an IV monitor and a needle imbedded in my left arm.

I tried to remember what happened, _"Okay, I tossed my journal, flew over Shy and Luna and went unconscious" _I thought to myself. I tried to remember further before I got in this universe, but nothing came up.

I then looked around again and remembered this little room, _"I was here when I made the bike and tricycle for Luna"_ I to myself again. "But why can't I remember my original home?" I said silently.

I lay my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes. I then heard Fluttershy yawned and stir. I opened one eye and saw she started to get up. I re-closed it, "Winter? Please wake up" she said to me.

I then felt her leaning in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. I opened my eyes to see bright teal eyes looking back at me. "Good morning sunshine" I greeted her like I always did.

She smiled brightly and hugged me tight, "Thank goodness you're awake!" she cried out happily. I smiled and hugged her back. I then felt tears rolling down, "That's right, let it all out" I caressed her back with care.

She sniffled and looked at me. I smiled and gently whipped her tears away, "Better?" I asked. She nodded and nuzzled me on the nose.

"So, how long have I been out?" I asked her. She looked down, "A about th-three days" she answered. I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Whoa, never been asleep that long before" I rubbed the back of my bed. "And what's with the bandaged head?" I asked again. "You were bleeding when were on the floor. You flew out the portal and hit the doors" she answered again.

I looked through my memories again, but I still couldn't remember before I got here in the first place.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I looked at her, "I can't remember my home" I answered. Her expression went into shock.

Then the doors open. We both looked and saw Luna coming in, "Fluttershy, you really need to eat…" she stopped. "Winter! You're awake!" she galloped around the bed and rubbed the side of her head to mine.

I chuckled, "Hey Luna, nice to see you too" I greeted her. She looked at me, "I've been so worried, we thought you never wake up" she said to me, "But here you are! Awake!" she said happily, laughed and danced around like a little girl getting her first doll house.

I looked back down and tried to remember what my home was like. "Uh, are you okay Winter?" she asked. I winced and rested a hand on her head; "I can't… remember my home" I said and looked at her. "Oh, that could be problematic" she and Fluttershy looked at each other with worry.

Luna went out to go get her sister and I and Fluttershy were alone again. "Um, maybe, it'll get you back to you" she said to me, resting a hoof on my shoulder. "Maybe" I answered.

Then the doors opened and in came the princesses. "Winter, you're awake" Celestia said and went around the bed to get a closer look at me. "Sister, he can't remember his home" Luna said to her, standing beside her. "Is it true?" she looked at me. "I can't" I answered. "How far can you remember?" she asked again. "When I found myself in Everfree forest, but anything beyond that I can't remember" I answered again.

"What should we do sister?" Luna asked her. Celestia looked at me, "Do you have a journal or a diary?" she asked. "Well, he has a journal. Right Winter" Fluttershy said to me. "I… I did have a journal" I answered.

"Did? What happened to it?" Celestia asked. "I threw it to the other side of the portal to someone. But then I was pulled back here" I answered.

"How can this be?" Celestia said and looked thoughtful. "Well, it did have my history and documentation of my life. In a way… I did go back" I said and looked down.

Luna looked at her sister, "Sister, what should we do. He can't remember his past. If he goes back, he wouldn't remember his own loved ones and relatives" she said to her.

Celestia looked back at me, "Can I take a look inside your mind?" she asked. "Uhhh, does it involve sharp things?" I asked, a little hesitant. She shook her head, "No, I just need to touch your forehead with my horn" she answered. "Oh, yeah okay" I eased myself.

The moment she touch her horn to my head, everything went dark. I and Celestia were inside my mind. It was dark, "Whoa, so this is my mind?" I asked and looked around. "Yes, but where are all your memories?" she looked around. "Oh, wait second… and… tada!" I said and a few memories started to play around us.

Celestia looked around for a moment, "I can't find the rest. By your age, you should have plenty of it. So why can't I find them?" she looked around.

After a few more moments of looking, we only found of my time being in Ponyville. She sighed, "I'm afraid you lost them Winter. Wait, what is your real name? Luna told me you have another name" she looked at me. I became thought and all the memories darkened.

I looked back at her, "I don't know" I answered. Then memories started to play again. She sighed and with a flash of light, we were back to reality.

"We couldn't find the rest of his memories. All he has is what he did here in Equestria" she said to everyone.

"So what now?" Luna asked. Celestia smiled at her sister, "You still have your friend dear sister. He can't go back if he can't remember his own past" she said to her.

Luna and Fluttershy smiled brightly and both hugged me at the same time. "Yay!" Luna said. "Can't… breathe…" I struggled to breath by their death grip.

I spent another day in the palace, having fun with Fluttershy, Luna and sometimes Celestia when she wasn't busy.

I greeted everyone in Ponyville again to let them know I was staying for good. When I met Applebloom, I let her keep the fiddle I gave her. They were extra surprised when I told them I couldn't remember what my home was or even what it looked like.

After two years of living in Ponyville, I finally got what we deserved.

It was winter time, I, Luna and Fluttershy went out the cottage and onto the snowy ground. Fluttershy had a green pony vest, Luna had a light blue vest and I had a blue vest as well.

But, we had two more new comers to the group. They both wobbled out the door on two legs. One had an icy blue coat with white and aqua blue main and tail and had a small pair of wings. The other was white with an icy blue main and tail with wings as well.

What separated them from others, is that they had three little toes, there foot was a little shorter than most ponies and had two fingers and a thumb on each hand. There little faces still looked like a pony and had ears at the top.

"Come to Aunty Luna Snowflake!" she went low on the ground and waited. The little icy blue baby started going towards her with a bright smile.

Fluttershy looked at the other with a smile, "Come on out Spirit" she turned to him and sat down on the snowy ground, "Come to mommy" she brought out her hooves with a loving smile. He got up on his back legs and waddled over to her.

I looked at Luna and Snowflake playing together happily and Fluttershy with Spirit, then I thought, _"I should start a new chapter in ink"_ I thought to myself.

Then I felt a little tug on my pants. I looked down and saw Snowflake smiling up at me. She then brought out her arms, "Daddy! Up!" she said happily to me. I smiled and gently picked her up and kissed her little nose. She giggled and hugged me, "Love you daddy" she said to me. "I love you too Snowflake" I smiled and hugged her back.

I looked to my side and saw Fluttershy with Spirit on her back. Luna went up to me and nuzzled Snowflake and earning a giggle from her.

Fluttershy smiled up at me, I leaned down and kissed her, "I'm so lucky I forgot about home" I said to her. She smiled again and kissed me back.

The End

**Author's Note: That was a pretty good story, I enjoyed writing it for you. Please give me a comment on how you think the story was. If you want a lemon, or in this case, a clop fic, I need requests if you want me to write it. If you want a few feed backs on future stories, I'm all ears and happy to help out. I will now be working on a WALL.E fanfic called "Emotions". The characters will be human and will be longer then this fanfic. But I will try to plan out a second story for this one. After I finished "Emotions" I'm moving on to RIO. If you want to keep following me with the next story, keep an eye out on "Emotions". That's all for now my fellow readers, have a good day.**


End file.
